Why me?
by Redundant Goddess
Summary: An Odd trip into the life and mind of the great Moon Guardian himself. See what has happened to him over the years. Sounds scary don't it?
1. While Times Flown By...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything written on the following pages. Apart from my name. That's about it… I'm poor. Pity me.

(A/N: First CCS fic. Just a warning and an apology for spelling character's name's wrong. Me is dumb. Also Just a head's up to the fact that this does contain some Y+S and NO S+S. So if you don't like it, please, please, PLEASE! Turn away now, before your head explodes. Coz I really don't wanna have to clean up bits of your skull, brain, blood and god knows what else, so you have been warned. Right, now that's over and done with. ON WITH THE SHOW! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE)

**Why me?**

By The Redundant Goddess… While time's flown by… 

It was about 8 o'clock and all was pretty quite at Yuki's house. Well it was known as Yuki's grandparent's house, but since no body knew where the hell they where, it was quickly renamed Yuki's house. The boy in question was just doing the dishes after having a light snack. The light snack consisted of about a whole bag of rice and god knows how much meat. Pretty small Yuki, but still, it filled that seemingly giant gap in his stomach. Well, when keeping to sides of yourself sustained it would be pretty big right?

Speaking of his other side. Somewhere, trapped in the back of the Snow bunny's sub conscious, lived Yue. Yue of course was the Moon Guardian of the, now, Sakura cards and was the final judgement… judge. He had been guarding his Mistress for quite awhile now.  But nothing really interesting had happened in a while. Not a sausage after Eriol and his somewhat insane Guradian's left Japan and head headed back home to the rainy, small country of England. Yue was bored. Incredibly bored.

The same went for Yuki as well. Ever since Touya left Education for the big exciting world, no one had really seen him about much. Not even Sakura knew where he was half the time. So Yuki was pretty much alone. But being the ever happy, smiley kinda guy he was. He didn't seem to mind much. Although Yue did. Okay, Yue had to admit he was a bit of a hermit, but Yuki put him to shame. Yuki really didn't get out much. Walks in the park yes. But he was always alone.

 This pissed Yue off. Although he didn't readily like to admit it, HE enjoyed company. Not too mention studying Humans through the eyes of his false form. However, since Yuki left school, he just stayed at home playing the housewife. _Boring._ Thought Yue. Also the down side to Yuki's new found life style, was that Yue didn't get to check up on his Mistress a lot. Okay, so there was no likely hood of Sakura actually needing his help for defeating any new threat, but still… it was his job to make sure she was safe right? _Lets face it. Keroberus wouldn't lift a paw to help her._

Yuki yawned as he placed the last dried dish on the shelf. He looked at the clock on the wall and his soft brown eyes drooped a bit. Meanwhile his other self looked through his eyes with growing anticipation. _Okay._ Yue Pondered._ It's half 9 now. I think you should really go to bed Yuki. You don't want to be late tomorrow morning for your exciting… housework now do you? _He thought with a large dose of sarcasms yet, as if Yuki had read his mind, the snow bunny began to walk up stairs towards his bed.

Inside Yuki's head, Yue was practically doing loop da loops.  You see, Yue's only fun in life or rather life, consisted of waiting for Yuki to fall asleep of his own accord so Yue could come out and have a wing stretch. The old Yue wouldn't have done this. The old, somewhat detached, Yue would have enjoyed Yuki's sudden lust for solitude. But since Yuki did love to watch sickeningly sweet romance films and sing every Disney tune ever created, Yue couldn't take it. Thus causing him to have his nighttime flights.

Finally at 10 o'clock, Yuki had finally fallen to sleep. Those all too familiar snowy white wings surrounded his thin frame and within a second the long silver haired, purple cat eyed Moon Guardian stood in Yuki's place. 

" THANK CLOW!" Yue sighed with great relief. " Any more time in there and I would have gone insane. More insane than that Ditz of a Moon Guardian Eriol has." With that statement Yue gave an involuntary shudder. The thought of him being anything like Ruby Moon chilled him to the bone. He shrugged it off. "Hmmpf" he smirked "The day I run around glomping Touya and squealing like a pig is the day hell freeze's over and Ruby Moon dies."

Now you may think those actions were not very Yue like. True, they aren't, but things had changed. You see, after Yue was awakened at the final judgement, Yue was awake. He wasn't asleep to the world any more. He had the conscious knowledge of Yuki and the world around him. Before the Final judgement Yue was in a kind of dream like state. He knew that he would have a false form, but wasn't aware of what he was doing outside or what the outside was doing either. It was all like a dream.

 So when he woke up, he couldn't go back, which initially pissed him off because Yue mainly dreamed about Clow Reed and the good ol' days.  Yet over the years after Sakura became his Mistress he found himself getting used to the new world that had sprung up around him. In fact he was getting to like it. He was still the old grump he had always been. But his ice age cold exterior had melted to somewhat of a chilly front. 

But now was Yue's time to escape Yuki's house and fly off into the wide, openness of the night sky. He jumped up on to the window ceil, opened the windows, spread his massive white wings and flew off into the night.

(A/N: Well that's one chapter done. I've already nearly finished the next one, but something has happened and I don't feel like writing any more tonight. So until I feel better. Enjoy this and please read and review. Thank you.) 


	2. Of A Power Line, A Mistress And A Helluv...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything written on the following pages. Apart from my name. That's about it… I'm poor. Pity me.

(A/N: Well here comes another chapter. Same rules apply though. This should be a little more funnier *hopefully*, so yeah. Enjoy!)

**Why me?**

By The Redundant Goddess…

Of a Power line, a Mistress and a hell of a lot of Zombies… 

****

The cool night air felt good against Yue's white wings. He smiled contentedly as he zipped about with great speed over the sleeping town. Doing a number of flips twirls and spins in mid air. While his other self began to sing songs from the sound of music in Yue's head. Thus causing Yue to nearly fly into a great big power line. 

Yue growled with annoyance at the distraction. " Why me?" he groaned. "Why do I have to get stuck with a false form who is a complete kawaii fanatic?" With great ease he looped round and flew over the Power line that he nearly crashed into and stopped mid flight to glare at it. 

" Not too mention this… insane contraption!" He argued, out loud, to himself.  The Moon Angel's usually cold and emotionless voice filled with annoyance and anger. "Why do humans insist on erecting these huge poles with cables on them? Don't they know that some people like to fly around at night without getting nearly killed by these things?" 

Yue was just about to summon up a couple of ice shards or his really cool bow, which ever came first and caused the greatest amount of destruction, when suddenly he could hear his Mistress's high pitched and very loud scream. Being a good guardian, well better than all the others any way, he decided to discontinue his feud with the power line and go to the aid of his Mistress, but not before shouting " I'll be back for you later" At the inanimate object before flying off at top speed to the Kinomoto residence.

Now Yue usually stayed away from the Kinomoto residence unless he absolutely, positively had to be there. It wasn't as if he didn't like his Mistress, far from it. He was actually quite fond of her. But it was the fact that every time he visited, he would either: A) get into a fight with Keroberus about something and have to clean up the house after the massive battle or B) get roped into doing something personal with his Mistress. Like Shopping or some other girly thing, which Yue really didn't like doing, because it just seemed pointless for him to be doing it. He was her guardian, not her personal handy man! Yet, secretly he did enjoy her company, especially now she was at an age where she wasn't absolutely obsessed with toys and childish stuff. Well, not as much as she was when Yue first knew her any way.

As soon as Yue touched down he heard another scream coming from the living room. _The lights aren't on_. Yue pondered. _Something must be wrong then._ So with great haste he burst through patio door and had an ice shard ready for what ever was causing his Mistress to scream. He was, needless to say, worrying about nothing. For as soon as he burst into the living room all he saw was an 18 year old girl, in a dark room, curled up on the sofa with some popcorn and what seemed to be hugging, although by now it looked like she was strangling, a big pillow. Oh and the TV blaring with horrible, gut retching sounds coming from it's surround sound speakers. Yue raised and eye brow at his Mistress as he turned on the lights. With that his Mistress jumped and looked at him eyes wide with fear.

"Eeep!" The emerald-eyed girl squealed before she even realised who it was that turned on the lights. 

"Oh Yue!" She sighed. " It's only you."

Yue blinked, his eyebrow still raised. He felt like saying, _"Well who were you expecting? The postman?" _But decided against it. Instead he settled for "I heard you screaming Mistress and came to see if you were in need of my assistance. There seems to be no immediate threat here. So may I ask why you were screaming?"

At this Sakura smiled warmly at her guardian and quickly pressed the pause button on her DVD remote.

" Well I was screaming because this movie I am watching is really scary! A Zombie just bit this woman and…" She paused for a minute and gave her Guardian a false glare. "Please don't call me Mistress, Yue. How many times do I have to ask you? I'm your friend."

Yue Sighed, " Very well Mi- I mean Sakura-sama." Sakura rolled her eyes at this, but smiled all the same. The guardian gave a slight cough. "Any way, I must be going, since you're not in any real danger…" The silvery angel said as he edged slowly toward the back door. 

" WAIT" Sakura yelped as she jumped up into a sitting position on the sofa. "Why not stay and watch the movie with me?" Yue blinked. He ruffled his feathers in thought. _This really isn't a good idea. I mean saving her life yes. Making sure she is alright yes, but watching a scary movie with her…_ " Please Yue?" Her soft little voice interrupted his train of thought and her soft green eye's seemed to plead to his cool, amethysts. 

A thought popped up into Yue's head. " Why not get Keroberus to watch it with you? He is more suited to being in your company when you are watching anything" _God, Yue!_ His mind scolded _That's a really REALLY bad excuse. Any way, what's so wrong with staying here and watching the film? It's not likely to scare you is it? Also she is all-alone. Why did her father have to go on that dig I will never know…_

" Oh I usually would" His young auburn haired mistress replied with haste. " But he is over at Tomoyo's. Something about eating the worlds biggest pudding?" Yue snorted _Typical Keroberus!_  He thought angrily in his mind. _Always thinking with his stomach. Never thinking of the Mistress's safety. Just wait till I get my hands on that…_

"So would you like to stay?" Sakura asked sweetly in her most sweetest voice. Her eyes doing that, in Yue's mind any way, Annoying cutey, "I'm so sweet please agree with anything I ask" Look. _Argh, she's doing that thing again. Argh! It may have worked with that Li twit and All the others but not me! Oh no…_ Then he heard Yuki singing, " the hills are alive" in the background of his mind and with that Yue had a thought.

" Sakura-sama? What did you say the name of the film was?" He asked with a slight thoughtful look. 

" Erm… Resident evil." This caused Yue to think. That name seemed to click something into place. A memory of sorts. _Hang on a…_

"Isn't that a game that Kero plays upstairs? One of Touya's old ones?" Sakura nodded.

" Yeah it is, but they made it into a film. It's worse than the game…" and she continued to ramble a bit, however Yue began to form a some what evil, yet cunning plan. He nearly grinned, but fought the urge, when he heard he say it was something to do with that game.

_YES YES YES! _In his mind, Yue was doing another set of amazing flips and turns. _Oh thank Clow for this glorious opportunity for revenge on my false form! Hehehe. Damn I am good._

You see, it's a well-known fact that… well… Yuki is… a big fat wuss. He hates anything to do with violence, scary stuff and general nastiness. This boy even cried when Bambi's mother got shot and swore never to watch it again. In particular, Yuki never liked the Resident Evil games that Touya used to play when Yuki game over to study. With this knowledge and Sakura having the film to watch. Yue's plan was thus: basically watch the film and give Yuki bad dreams. Filled with Zombies and god knows how much horrific and graphic violence the film contained. _Hehehe. Yue = one. Yuki = nothing. _

So "Grudgingly" Yue accepted his Mistress's offer and decided to sit down on the floor, although Sakura had insisted on him sitting on the sofa with her, and watch the scary film, of course to make sure his mistress didn't get scared, but also to make sure his false form got a taste of his own medicine… 

(A/N: w00t! Another chapter done. Well I had to cut some bit's out coz it would have made the chapter too long. But it fit's in perfectly for the next. The freaky stuff isn't particularly nice to talk about, so I won't subject you to it. But I managed to get this chapter finished. So thanks for those who reviewed my first chapter. I just hope you enjoy this one. So till next time. Pies!)


	3. Part 2 of Yue's 3vil Plan...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything written on the following pages. Apart from my name. That's about it… I'm poor. Pity me.

(A/N Lol, it seems some people actually like this Fic. *Shrugs* you strange people. There will some choice S+Y coming up so the same rules apply. Hehehe. Yue does seem to be going insane, but bless us. Ain't it fun? Heheheh. Enjoy!)

**Why me?**

By The Redundant Goddess…

****

Part two of Yue's 3vil plan… 

About half way through the film, Yue had endured his Mistress scream, jump, yelp and hide her self through all the best bits. To be honest, Yue thought the film was laughable. The idea that Zombies would really act like that was ludicrous to him. Not too mention the way that those poor soldiers got sliced and diced in that laser chamber. _Serves them right for snooping about the place. _Yet, to be fair it did contain some Yuki scaring bits. So it was all-good. 

They had just got up to the bit where the bloke opens the door and gets eaten by a load of zombies, which seemed to happen a lot, when Yue smirked. "You know this is totally laughable." He said with a slight bit of humour in his tone. "Zombies don't go around eating people here or there." His poor scared Mistress up on the sofa glanced down at her guardian with surprise.

" Oh yeah? Then what do they do then?" She asked hurriedly, as she was trying to keep up with what the lead woman was doing. 

Yue nodded and replied in a matter of factly way " Well the master, who created them, orders them to do there biding. I thought everyone knew that. I know Master Clow had some run ins with them…"

Sakura's eye's nearly bulged out of their sockets and she nearly chocked on a bit of popcorn. The silver haired Guardian looked up at his Mistress with a questioning glance. 

" You mean those things are real?" Yue nodded his head. 

"Yes." He said simply, but quickly followed up with, "But not to worry Mistress, I don't think any shamans or Voodoo priests can evoke those things anymore." When he saw the pale, petrified look upon Sakura's usually cheery face, he thought it best to try and stop her vast imagination coming up with new enemies that could summon Zombies. If Yue had been more open and caring he would have given her a hug, but he wasn't. So he didn't. That was the kind of thing that poor Li twit would have loved to do.

Speaking of that Li twit, Yue had always felt sorry for him. After all the excitement was over, Li had stayed around for a bit, but not very long. About a year in fact. Yue remembered how very fond the little Chinese boy was of his Mistress. He tried everything to get her attention. Sweets, flowers, Gifts and countless times of life saving. Yet nothing seemed to work. Of course Sakura would be very grateful of what he would do for her and thank him very sincerely, Yet the right response the amber eyed boy wanted never seemed to come. 

Yue had always thought it was because Sakura, as much as she was lovely, kind, beautiful and nice, was incredibly dense and very naive. He was sure she had no idea of the poor boys real intentions toward her and for some reason that made Yue a little happier. He had no idea why, but he was happy that the Twerp didn't get her in the end. Even though Yue had told the kid himself that it was important to stay around Sakura and he was part of the Clow destiny. 

So what happened to the Li twit you may ask? Well after about a year of trying to win of Sakura, he finally gave up. What he did next really made Yue and everyone else around him feel sorry for the poor lad. He went home to marry his rather annoying cousin Melin or whatever her name was. It sent a shudder down Yue's spine every time he thought of the boy and that black haired battle-axe wannabe. _Poor boy. Poor Poor boy. I would rather face several hundred-chibi versions of Ruby Moon than that girl…Okay, maybe not hundreds…_

Just then Yue was ripped out of his little trip down memory lane by a very frightened Sakura shrieking, jumping five foot into the air, completely missing her landing on the sofa and managing to fall onto the poor guardian, who was sitting quietly beside her on the floor. Needless to say they ended up in a very interesting position. One of which caused Yue to blush so much that his face was lit up like a red Christmas tree.

Sakura had fallen face first onto Yue, who had rolled over onto his back, and their noses where almost touching. Also, with the green-eyed girl being so scared, she was hugging Yue with all her might, bringing them very close together. What made it worse was that all, the now blushing card Mistress, was wearing was a pair of loose, black tracksuit trousers and a bright green halter top, which didn't leave much to the imagination of one Moon Guardian who had a very, very good view. 

Suddenly loud alarm bells started ringing in Yue's mind._ Oh dear Clow!_ Yue could feel his heart beat start to race faster and faster beneath his chest _Now, Yue, get a grip… Of yourself, not the Mistress. Now is not a good time to check out how much she has grown… UP!_ His mind told screamed at himself._ Wow._ He thought, while his eyes tried to fix on to something that didn't get his mind working over time, but ended up accidentally looking over her rather close for comfort body. _Boy has she grown, now I can see why that Li twit wanted her so bad… NO! STOP THINKING! BAD MOON GUARDIAN!_

Luckily Sakura managed to snap out of her small state of shock in time to grab Yue's wondering eye's attention. 

"Yue?" She asked gently, making sure she didn't say it to loud to hurt his ears. "Yue? Are you okay?" Yue's cat like eyes locked with her warm emeralds and he nodded his head slowly in response. Just to makes sure his nose or any other part of his body touched her any more than nessercary. Slowly Yue's voice managed to make a sound.

" I think I should move." He said hurriedly, trying to keep the embracement in his voice under control.

"Why?" Asked Sakura softly. Yue felt like banging his head against a brick wall or letting the earth swallow him whole. _Please, please, PLEASE._ He begged in his mind._ Don't have a dense fit Sakura. Not now! This is too embaracing. Even more embarcing than having a false form who wear's pink shirts and sings " I love the night life" In bars all over this town…_

" Because, then you can move." He answered quickly. Her being so close to him made Yue feel extremely odd, which made him nervous, which was a feeling he didn't like. 

"But, Yue, I'm on top of you." The not so little any more cherry blossom pointed out to her Guardian. _ARGH! Why did she have to point that out? Like I don't have enough on my mind. Now this! Think of cold, cold things. Think of Ruby… Okay not that far…_

" Erm, yes. So maybe you should move then Mistress."

"Why?"

"So you can move."

"But isn't it you that wanted to move?"

"Well yes…"

" So move."

"But you're on top of me."

" So you can't move…"

_CLOW GIVE ME STRENGTH! _ Yue had really had enough. This conversation was going nowhere and as much as he enjoyed being laid on by his rather nice looking Mistress _DAMN YOY BRAIN STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!_ This situation had to end. It had to end now.

" Look, Mistress, why don't you get up slowly, so you don't fall over again and then I can get up and thus solving the problem." Yue sighed rather frustratedly. With that Sakura got up slowly from their rather intimate position and let Yue get up and brush his white robes off. The sweet girl smiled a nervous smile and tried to cover up her blush. 

" Well, that was interesting." She muttered under her breath. 

" You can say that again." Yue hid a smirk whilst muttering under his, rather, rapid breath. Sakura looked up at her guardian and was about to say something when Yue cut her off. " Well look at the time."  He started with a shakey voice, then checked it into place and came back with his usual cool, calm voice. " Yuki has to get up early tomorrow for…er… his archery practice. So I had better be going." Sakura blinked once in confusion and possibly hurt. Then she smiled warmly at her Guardian and led him to the back door.

" Well it was fun having you round Yue, feel free to come round any time."_ Well, that isn't going to happen._ He urgently thought. The alarm bells and sirens that had gone off when Sakura fell on top of him where still going load and clear._ At least it drowns out Yuki's infernal racket.  _" Thanks for staying with me to watch the movie. I know you don't like things like that. But it was really sweet of you." She said happily with that Look in her eyes that drove Yue crazy. 

At this Yue felt another blush rise to his cheeks, but luckily he caught it in time to cover it by turning away from her and spreading his wings. " That's quite alright, just try not to scream to loudly in the future." He said in his usual grumpy voice. This caused Sakura just to roll her eyes and let out a giggle.

 She bid her final good bye to her beautiful Moon Guardian and watched him fly off into the night. As Yue flew off, however, he heard his Mistress call out to him. So he stopped in mid air spun round and looked down bellow to see the wonderful girl starring up at him, looking slightly annoyed.

" HEY YUE!" She called. " IT'S SAKURA NOT MISTRESS!!!!!!!" The white haired wonder let out a small smirk and shook his head. _Silly girl. Maybe that's why I like her… Okay brain, I've told you once and I've told you twice. STOP THIN KING LIKE THAT!_ And with that, Yue flew off into the night and hopefully back to Yuki's house. 

Once back at the house. Yue shed his wings and sat down on the bed and let his body fall back. _Urgh. Just great. I acted like a total idiot in front of the Mistress. It's not like I haven't held her body before or had her fall on me either. Although her body has changed a lot… for the better… ARGH!_ Yue let out a growl of frustration. _Gotta get my mind off of her. Definitely gotta stop thinking about her and… STOP!_ He looked about the bedroom and saw a small picture of yuki and Touya outside some theme park. Then it hit Yue. 

_Hehehe. Now I know what to think about._ And with that, Yue drifted off and transformed back into the loveable Snow bunny, who woke up the next day screaming about flesh eating zombies and a white haired angel laughing his arse off…

(A/N: Well that's another chapter completed. Hehehe. I am really enjoying writing this fic. Okay, so I bash Ruby and Yuki a bit, but who cares. Hehehe. Well until next time. Have fun! And please tell me what you think by clicking the lil' box bellow this rant and reviewing my fic. Thankies! Pies!)


	4. The Morning After...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything written on the following pages. Apart from my name. That's about it… I'm poor. Pity me.

(A/N: W00t! 10 reviews. That's the most amount of reviews I have ever had. Hehehe. Well I am glad you guys like it so far. I just hope I can keep up with it. Hehehe. So sit back and enjoy chapter four!)

**Why me?**

By The Redundant Goddess…

**The morning after …**

****

****

The morning after Yue got bored, flew about, ended up with his Mistress on top of him and scaring poor Yuki out of his wits, was somewhat interesting. Yuki was scared stiff. He wouldn't budge from his bed with out checking under it for Zombies, Zombie doggies or those really horrible licker things. This went on till the big hello kitty clock on the wall said 12 o'clock.

 Yue, who was watching all this through the doe eyes oh the petrified snow bunny, had a hard time of keeping himself hidden in Yuki's mind. His stomach felt like it was going to explode if it didn't release all the laughter that was bubbling inside of the normally sensible Moon guardian. _Oh boy! This is just too funny! Slightly more humorous than that time I locked Keroberus in the Mistress's washing machine. And round and round he went…_

But Yuki had a trick up his sleeve, one that poor Yue never even knew about. Now Although Yuki didn't realise it was Yue who had given him the terrible dream, he was still wondering where it came from. However, due to how much it scared him, that thought was quickly pushed away by sheer panic.

" Oh my!" Yuki squealed in a high-pitched and slightly annoying voice. "What if they come and get me! Those… those ICKY ICKY THINGS!"_ Hehehe._ So Yuki did what Yuki thought best. That was to run down stairs, nearly tripping over his pink bunny slippers_ Why did the Mistress buy him those?_ and phone up the only person who would understand him…

The scared lil' snow rabbit picked up his hello kitty phone and dialled a number. Yue thought this was strange. Because the number Yuki had just dialled was a mobile number. Yuki didn't know any one with a mobile number. But as the person on the other end picked up, Yue recognised the person's rather gruff and antagonizing voice. _Awwwwwwwwwww crap!_

"Hello? Touya?" Yuki squeaked.

" Erm… hey Yuki. Not that I don't mind you phoning, but do you have any idea what time it is over here?"

" Well no not really, but I am a sorry if I have disturbed you. I mean I can call back when you up and about if you like…" The person on the other side gave a tired sigh.

" Na'h your all right Yuki. So what's up? I only gave you this number if there was an emergency at home."

_Oh great. _Yue banged his head against a wall in the back of Yuki's mind._ Yuki's gonna tell Touya about the dream. _ He sighed_ And he his gonna scream at me. Pfft. Like I give a damn what that idiot thinks. But still, his voice does irritate me a lot and I don't wanna listen to me screech at me at this time of the day. God! The moon isn't even up yet._

So with that, Yuki told Touya about his somewhat nasty dream, which made Touya feel like laughing, but he didn't because it would have hurt Yuki's feelings. Thought he did understand why Yuki had phoned him up. You see Yuki's idea of an emergency is when something really bad and nasty happens. Like if his house burnt down or if Sakura was hurt or, _Clow forbid_, the hello kitty factory being shut forever and ever and ever…

"Uh huh and that was all in your dream Yuki? Just a bunch of Zombies? Nothing else?

The gentle boy pondered in thought for a bit in a simply adorable way. _Oh here it comes…_

" Well I did see like, a white winged figure in the background. He seemed to be really EVIL! He was laughing so manically at me. I thought was gonna die and…"

" Shush shush Dude." Touya whispered down the phone. Trying to make himself sound less harsh than he usually was. 

_Dude?_

" Dude?" Yuki asked suddenly. He cheered up when his best friend said that. It just sounded so funny. He could sense his friend looking a bit embraced trying to figure out something to say.

" Erm… I've been hanging out with these Americans too much. Their slang is starting to rub off on me." He said letting out a great sigh. " But any way, you where saying about an angel…_Oh crap_ Wait a minute! Yuki, could you just ask your other self to come out for a minute."

Yuki smiled politely and replied happily. " Okay then."

Then those wings came out and before Touya could say "Dude" again, Yue had picked up the phone.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Yue inquired with all of the sarcasm he could muster. He knew this conversation was going to go something along the lines of what happened next. So he held the phone well away from his ear and leaned against the wall.

" YUE!" Touya growled down the phone. Sounding as if he was ready to tear the Moon guardian a new one. 

" Yes, that is my name."

" DON'T SMART ARSE WITH ME!"

Sigh "You wanted to speak to me I presume?"

" DAMN STRAIGHT I DO!"

" Well do continue, I really haven't got all day…"

" I KNOW you gave Yuki that bad dream last night!"

"Me?" Yue gasped. Trying to fake being innocent and surprised, only it didn't work too well because his cold voice was dripping with sarcasm.

" Yes YOU!"

"And why would I do that?"

" I dunno, but I know it was you! Do you know what time it is over here?"

" No."

"It's late and I am dog tired."

" Right."

"Not too mention pissed off! I have only a few more days here and then I am coming home."

"Right"

"And these last few days are really important and I need to be on top form!"

"Uh huh."

" And…" Touya paused and let out a frustrated sigh. " Are you even listening to a word I am saying?"

Yue rolled his eyes. He felt like saying something really awful at the Mistress's brother, but then he remembered Touya was the Mistress's brother and decided it wouldn't be wise to piss him off. 

" Look Touya, it's not my fault my false form is so weak. But, I'll try and limit what Yuki watches. Who knows, he may accidentally watch Bambi again…"

"YUE!"

"Okay, okay! No more. Just make sure you don't bring him home anything too kawaii or Disney-ish or I swear, by all the powers of the Moon and Clow I will do something you'll regret."

On the other end of the phone Touya snickered and the erupted into a full-blown fit of laughs. Yue raised a silvery eyebrow.

"You…hehehe…you know what you just sounded like just then?" The gruff boy at the other end choked. "You sounded just like… oh my god! You sounded just like that silly cartoon Yuki likes. SAILOR MOON!" And with that Touya could be heard falling about on the floor laughing his head off.

Yue growled with anger, his cool amethysts now fuelled with a fiery glow. "Oh… bite me!" He yelled down the phone and then slammed it down with such force it broke the whole telephone and the table. The white figure sighed and slumped against the wall. His long silvery white hair getting slightly displaced in the process, making Yue look almost scruffy.

"Humans." He groaned. "Why do they have to be so… annoying?" He looked at the wreckage of what had been the Hello Kitty Phone and the little side table. The angel let out a loud irritated sigh and shuddered at the thought of what he was going to have to let Yuki do next.

" Well this mean's we'll have to go shopping. Oh joy. I don't know if I can take all that Hello Kitty crap anymore! Why me?" In the back of his mind, he could see Yuki's eyes widen with glee at the thought of going shopping. But then Yue's brain had come up with a thought. It was quite a good one and it did solve the boredom problem as well the Kawaii crap and shopping. The Moon guardian was quick to set his plan into motion and wrote a quick note to Yuki about the situation and it went something like this…

_Dear Yuki,_

_Sorry about the table and phone. Got annoyed with the Mistress's brother. To sort out this mess, you can go and shop for the Phone first and I'll buy a new table. Not that I don't trust your choice in tables or anything, but I was quite fond of that table and I know where I can get another one that looks exactly the same. _

_So feel free to buy a new phone, but please allow me to buy a new table, to apologise for breaking it. _

_Yours faithfully,_

_Yue, The Moon Guardian of the Sakura Cards  _

_Or your other self…_

Now all Yue had to do was transform back into Yuki and let him do all the rest. However, this didn't stop Yue from being bored. _So what can I do now?_ He wondered in the trapped space of Yuki's mind. _Hmmmmmmmm. Sakura looked nice last night… ARGH NOT THAT AGAIN!_

(A/N: Well that was odd. Hehehe. If I have said it once, I'll say it again. I really love writing this fic. It just makes me laugh writing it. I would like to thank all of those who have reviewed it so far and I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. Hehehe. So are gagging to read what happens when Yue goes shopping? Who will he bump into? And will Yuki ever get over Bambi? Find out next time! PIES! P.S. Please Click da bow and review. Don't worry, it won't bite…)


	5. Shop Till You Drop...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything written on the following pages. Apart from my name. That's about it… I'm poor. Pity me.

(A/N: Hullo! Muwahahahaa. Decided to update this fic, coz… I'm bored and I'm great. Muwahahahahaa. Any way on with the fic…)

**Why me?**

By The Redundant Goddess…

Shop till you drop… 

****

That after noon Yue had to endure an hours worth of Yuki going on one helluva mad, kawaii shopping spree. _Why me?_ When Yuki hit the shops, he REALLY hit the shops. He was worse than Tomoyo and Sakura put together. The delightful snow bunny skipped around the small town with his ever happy-go-lucky smile. Going into shops wherever he saw or sensed. Yue had always thought Yuki had some kind of Sixth sense when it came to seeking out all things cute and cuddly and today that sense was getting one hell of a work out. 

Yuki had splashed out in a kitchen shop, buying what Yue thought looked like a pink pansy with a bit of metal on the end, when really it was a wonderful, so Yuki thought, peachy bottle opener. Next the cute false form had gone on to buy a lilac pillow, a sparkly light and some other weird contraption, which Yue didn't know or want to know what its use was. 

Finally Yuki set out to replace his Hello Kitty phone. To say he was quite upset when he read and saw what had happened to his beloved phone was by no means, an understatement. The only way Yue could describe what Yuki was like was thus:_ Think of Sailor Moon, balling her eyes out, screeching and whining on the floor and your half way there. _Although Yuki did cheer up when he realised he could spend hours gawking at all the lovely fluffy, bright pinkness of the local Hello Kitty shop._ How degrading…_

This was Yue's greatest pain. His greatest fear. Being stuck in that ses pool of Kawaii-ness for god knows how long and not being able to blow up any of it. It was made worse when Yuki found out there where new types of phones in all different colours. To the poor Moon Guardian it seemed like an eternity and then some before Yuki argued to himself whether eggshell blue was better than day-glow pink. That's when Yue snapped. _FOR CLOWS SAKE! JUST TAKE THE PINK ONE!_ He screeched out to the poor rabbit. _YOU KNOW YOU BLOODY WANT IT! SO BUY IT!_ To Yue's pleasure or displeasure, considering he had blaintly ordered his camp false form to buy something pink, Yuki did just that.

"Pink it is then!" and with that the phone was bought and Yuki made his way back to his cosy little home, but not before Yue gave him a little detour.

You see, it's a little known fact that for about… say ten minutes or so Yue could take control of his false forms mind. Thus doing things without Yuki ever knowing about it. Which was really handy when Touya used to come over. Yue would play pranks on the Mistress's annoying brother by making Yuki walk up to him and pinch him on the bum or say something rude. Never failed to make Yue smile. _Apart from that time I got Yuki to pinch his bum. Never saw that one coming…_

So Yue took over Yuki's mind. He practically pegged it down the street, trying to get as far way from the Hello Kitty shop as possible and jogged happily into a clothes store. Where he quickly purchased a black suit, tie and a nice white shirt. He paid for it, using Yuki's money of course_ Well he's not going to notice. He's got so much of it any way, thank Clow my master thought ahead and had vision's of bank accounts…_ and then after running out of the shop again (well he had to buy a pair of black sun glasses as well) he released Yuki's mind and let the Bunny walk home for himself. _Hehehee, the perfect crime…_

Once home Yuki quickly set about putting his stuff away, although he had no idea where the suit had come from, and making himself a pot of tea and putting his poor, tired feet up. _He is such a housewife!_ But the angel had other ideas. No sooner than Yuki had plonked his feet up Yue quickly appeared. 

"Right, on with the show. Now where did that idiot of a false form put my suit?" 

As soon as Yue found his clothes he got changed from his usual, but very swanky, robes and was soon strutting about in a very smart suit. As he looked at himself in the mirror Yue noticed something wrong. 

" Hmmmmmmmmm" he pondered to himself. Then as his eyes scrolled down his reflection he clicked his long, pale white fingers. " That's it!" With that Yue rushed into the kitchen and pulled a pair of long silver scissors and went back to the mirror. Then he did something very drastic. (A/N: All those of a weak disposition look away now… or just scroll down a bit. Either way I don't want you faint.) He took the scissors to his rather long, beautiful hair… and cut it. But not very short. Far from it. He cut it so that his luscious silvery white hair reached the middle of his back. " Well at least it won't drag along the floor now and get all gritty!" 

Now Yue wouldn't have cut it if he knew it wouldn't grow back again when he next transformed from Yuki to Yue. Far from it! He loved his locks too much to do that. He was thankful Clow made him that way. In that sense Yue, was kind of a vampire. Clow made it so that every time Yue or someone damaged his precious hair, that it would grow back again, in perfect order, the next time he transformed. This was due to an incident when Keroberous was having problems with his claws. _And those emotional wounds are still trying to heal…_

With his shortened hair, now tied back into a neat and rather dashing ponytail. Yue could pass himself off as human. However, something was still missing and it started to bug Yue. 

" Jacket? Check. Trousers? Check. No wings? Check and double check… so what's missing? Ah I know!"

 He beamed. Yue rummaged around a small plastic bag and whipped out his black sunglasses and put them on. As he turned to look at himself in the mirror he couldn't help but let out a, somewhat, cool grin. 

" Hey good looking."

 He grinned and then let his common sense take over. " Time to go shopping I guess." So with his new threads and Yuki's ever-full wallet Yue walked into the big wide world of shopping.

Walking along the street for Yue was quite an odd experience. Although he had done it many times at night and loads of times with Yuki, he had never walked down them in broad daylight dressed like a normal human being. It was kinda nice. Although he wasn't quite sure why people, especially females, kept looking at him. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Yet the whole experience was weird to him, not bad or good, just new…

The Angel in disguise enjoyed studying people as they walked past. From really old men, who plodded along at such a slow speed Yue was sure a decade would pass before that man ever got to where he was going, to the hyper active young children that kept running past, around and even through his long legs. He particularly liked glancing at young couples that walked by him. Holding hands, hugging each other and all kinds of different shows of public affection, it made Yue wonder. Though as his mind began to wonder what it would be like to be in a relationship in this era of time he had reached his destination. 

The old antique shop really wasn't hard to find. In fact Yue had found it due to its appearance. It was while Yuki was running about buying all things pink. He saw this shop and thought it was rather sad and dead. _Right up my street then…_  It was a dark and dingy looking place that wasn't surrounded by several thousand teenagers waiting to waste their pocket money on fun. Yet to say it wasn't an interesting shop was to be telling a complete an utter lie. For beyond the black door lay a whole wondrous world, that Yue had some knowledge of. A world full of old and ancient things that were once so vital and now seemed lost to this bright age. Well, so Yue had often though any way. 

As he wondered around he let the atmosphere over whelm his delicate senses. The musty smell of age swamping his mind, making him feel as if he was travelling through time. This was something he didn't need magic or his powers for. It was just a simple joy for a seemingly joy less creature. Though Yue had many ways of enjoying himself that others didn't know about. As his eyes scanned the small, yet heavily stocked shop his cool, amethyst eyes sparkled as they latched onto the object he desired. The replica of the small side table he had accidentally sent to the scrape pile just hours before. He was so proud of his find that Yue didn't notice someone bump into him.

"Terribly sorry for being in your way." Yue said quickly. Turning round to apologise in full to the person who bumped into him.

"Oh no, it was my fault I am such a klutz really…"

 A soft, sweet girl's nervous laugh answered. But when the slightly shorter, brown haired girl stopped trying to balance her self and looked up with her brilliant emerald eyes, Yue gulped. 

" Yue?" Sakura gasped with surprise. " Yue is that you?"

_Awwwwwwwwww crap. _Yue thought hurriedly. _Now what am I gonna say?_ Before Sakura could ask again the Guardian managed to speak. Though his voice didn't sound as emotionless as he would have wanted. Probably due to the fact that he and Sakura were, yet again, in extremely close proximately

" Mistress?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

" It's Sakura not Mistress. Any way." She raised an eyebrow gently   "What… wait you look…" Her sparkling green eyes widened as they wondered happily over his unusual Yue attire. 

" Different?" His slightly worried voice ventured.

"No. You look good! I mean, different, but you look really nice in a suit." Yue really had to fight down a huge blush at his Mistress's sudden, but very welcome, out burst. _Wow, she thinks I look nice… Why should I care? I already know I look nice! Wait…_

" Why thank you m… er… Sakura-sama and may I say you look…" He had to take of his shades to look at her properly and when he did, his cat like eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Sakura was dressed in a short summery blue dress and had her hair tied back into a very small pony tail, she was also wearing sun glasses as well, but she had taken them off and now seemed to be nibbling on them happily while gawking at Yue. _Oh crap. She looks better than last night! All this for a bloody table!_

"Smart."

Sakura bowed her head in an effort to hide a bright red blush. 

" Why thank you Yue." She giggled. " I'll take that as a very good compliment. Say why are you here any way?" 

Yue raised an eyebrow in wonder and then remembered why he had originally been in the shop for. _The table you idiot!_

"Oh yes" He turned back to his table. " I offered to buy Yuki a new table… since I accidentally destroyed his earlier today." Sakura gave a saddened gasp.

" Oh Yue, that's so sad. Oh why didn't you call me? I could have used one of the cards to repair it?" She offered trying to comfort Yue. _That is actually quite a good idea. Geez and I used to think she was totally dense…_

"Not too worry Sakura-sama. This table here is the exact copy of the old one. I shall purchase it and all will be fine. But thank you for you concern."

 Sakura smiled warmly at her smartly dressed guardian and patted him on the arm. Again Yue felt hot and slightly bothered when his Mistress showed him any kind of affection. _Argh! Why did I just say that? I usually don't say things like that? And why am I going all hot? She just touched me, gave me a compliment and offered her assistance? What the hells wrong with me? _The out of the blue Sakura gave a small squeaky kind of noise and rummaged through her handbag.

"Oh yeah!" She giggled excitedly. "Tomoyo asked me to give this to you." The gentle girl held out a golden envelope with Yue's name inscribed on it.  Yue reluctantly took the envelope and studied it.

" What would this be?" He asked, his cool voice managing to make an appearance. 

" Oh! It's an invite" The pretty girl beamed.

" An invite to what?" Yue continued. Not quite sure what was going on.

" An invitation to Tomoyo's film party. She is releasing some modern, arty farty film and she is having a party to celebrate. That's why I am here, well I was going to buy her a congratulations present, but then I met you here." She gave a quick gasp for air. "She thought you might like to come. Seeing as your quite and intelligent and…"

"Thank you for delivering this to me. But I am not sure I can attend." He replied flatly. 

"Oh but, I was hoping you could come, because I was going to go but… since I don't know any of Tomoyo's film friends I was hoping you would come so I could have someone to talk to…" She whispered, with a slight hint of pleading in her voice. Yue knew what was coming next and he knew he couldn't survive it. _DON'T MAKE EYE CONTACT! DON'T MAKE EYE CONTACT! _ So when Sakura did her pleading eye bit Yue stood tall and said.

" Maybe I could make an appearance." _DAMNIT! How does she do that to me? _The Card Mistress beamed with her success and hugged Yue, which made Yue go that funny red colour again. 

"Thanks Yue! Well see you there. Unless you want to come to the coffee shop with me now…" _Maybe I could go. I could study more people and maybe the Mistress some more… WAIT! BAD IDEA! RUN NOW FOOL!  Though…_

"I am sorry, but I will have to decline your offer. Since I don't need to eat or drink it would be pointless and I also need to purchase this table so I can return home. My other half wishes to watch..." Sigh " One of his "Programmes" tonight." Once Yue had said that he felt his heart deflate a bit and could see the disappointment shine in Sakura's bright eyes. 

"Well," she sighed sadly, but smiled any way. " I guess I'll see you on Thursday. Goodbye Yue!" And with that Sakura skipped out of the shop.

 Yue quickly called the shopkeeper over, made some arrangements, paid for the table and, making sure no one was looking, flew home. One at Yuki's he quickly changed, put his suit away, left Yuki a note explaining what had happened and slumped down onto the bed. 

_Great!_ He growled._ Another chance to see the Mistress, in something far nicer than what she was wearing today and being ever so close to me. _ He remembered how he felt when Sakura bumped into him and when she left. _I think I felt… almost disappointed? What the hell? Awwwwwwwwwww crap. What the hell is going on? _ He looked at the calendar on Yuki's bedroom table. _Thursday? Hmmmmm. that's after tomorrow. Oh great. I can't wait. Why me?_ Yue quickly fell into Yuki's mind leaving a sleeping snow bunny, where an Angel had been.

(A/N: MY GOD! Sorry about the length of this chapter. I had no idea it was going to be this big when I started it. But still. It was interesting right? Hehehe. Well the next chapter could be fun. Yue might get another surprise visit. MUWWAHAHAAHHA So thanks all those who keep reading this and reviewing. So till next time. BEWARE THE PIES!)


	6. Fly me to the moon… or at least somewher...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything written on the following pages. Apart from my name. That's about it… I'm poor. Pity me.

(A/N: BLIMEY! 21 reviews. Doing okay then. Muwahahahaaha. I hope you enjoy this bit coz… I am not quite sure what to make of it. Be sure to read the bottom AN for I shall give feedback to all those who have reviewed! So prepare to read Chapter 6!)

**Why me?**

By The Redundant Goddess…

**Fly me to the moon… or at least somewhere away from Yuki!**

****

That Wednesday seemed like an eternity to Yue. He wasn't sure whether to welcome it or to loathe it. Since he only had twelve hours or so till the next day, which would be a day Yue wasn't too sure he was going to like. All he knew was that he was going to a party, Tomoyo's film party to be precise. He was going to be with his Mistress. Why he didn't really know. But he was going because he said yes. Why he said yes still eluded him, well apart from the obvious "Sakura eye trance" thing._ A power not even Clow Reed himself could master!_ So Yue did what Yue did best. He hid himself away within Yuki's head, waiting for the right time to fly off into the night sky and sulk over the, somewhat, impending doom of Thursday. 

Yuki had spent the day doing what Yue could only describe as "Boring house work that I would never be caught doing in a million and one years!" _Damn straight! I have a reputation to hold up! Can you honestly see me in an apron and a feather duster in hand, cleaning the house? I didn't think so…_ Yuki also read the note that Yue had left for him, explaining the table situation.

_Dear Yuki,_

_I have found and bought the table. It is being delivered today (Wednesday) at 12:00pm. It will be under the name " Julian Star" Don't ask why. Just sign for it any way. Do as you see fit afterwards._

_Yue…_

_P.S. You better not have made any plans for Thursday night, for I have an engagement to attend. Again, don't ask any questions. I hope this shouldn't interrupt your busy Schedule._

After Yuki read the note, he just shrugged and went on his merry way, cleaning and dusting wherever he thought he needed to. The snow bunny also went out to buy food for the house, since he literally ate himself out of house and home the other night. Meanwhile, in the back of his mind, Yue continued to sulk. __

_What the hell is going on? I mean it's only a party and it would be interesting to see humans interacting on another social plane. But I get this horrid feeling every time I think about it. My stomach feels odd. Perhaps I am just nervous of being in a space with so many people I do not know. _He shrugged. _Yeah, that'll be it. Although…_ He grimaced. Although Yue had thought it stupid at first, he had been trying hard all day to not think of his Mistress. Especially when all he could think about was her wearing nice clothing and such. _The odd feeling gets worse if I think about her as well as the party… Maybe I have caught something from that dunce of a false form. I am sure all that polish and cleaning fluid is affecting my judgement…_

Soon, sooner than Yue could remember, the sun had fallen and the night was his. As soon as the campish grey haired boy had fallen into a blissful sleep, Yue awakened looking not too blissful at all. In fact, he looked in a rather pissed off mood. 

"Hmmpf" He sighed. His eyes slightly dark and narrowed. As Yue hoped off the bed he headed straight for the kitchen in a less than happy fashion. Not surprising really, considering his false form had just spent the last few hours watching annoying, overly sappy and highly Kawaii television programmes. It was enough to make Yue feel worse. But why was Yue heading toward the kitchen?

Well, you remember when Yue was considering he was a joyless creature and that in fact he had many ways of cheering himself up that people didn't know about? Well this was one of them. Yue, had a secret. One that Keroberous might be interested in, actually he would probably find it rather disturbing. You see, Yue liked to eat cake. As Yue pulled out a large white confectionary box from the over filled refrigerator, he remembered how this, somewhat, odd miracle happened. 

It was about a year ago. When the Mistress had just turned 17. Keroberous, in his small form, was eating cake at an alarming speed. A Speed of which could put Yuki to shame._ It was so fast I thought a plague of lotus's had descended upon that cake…_ Yue was sitting across the table and glared at his little brother. He wondered how the little plush toy form could manage to stuff himself full of that highly concentrated sugar crap all the time. He wondered why Keroberous would want to do such a ridiculous thing. _It's not like he needs the nutritional value that the food could give him. He draws his energy from the sun, not too mention the fiery card, so why does he do it?_

Through the night, Yue's mind was intrigued by this puzzle. He just couldn't see why Keroberous and that annoying, sugar junkie of sun guardian Eriol had, liked to eat cake? Then something Master Clow and Sakura had said popped up into his mind. 

"How do you know you don't like it Yue, if you don't try it?"

So when no one was looking, Yue had swiped a bit of chocolate cake and flew off to the roof, knowing no one would really miss him and the cake slice theft would be blamed on Touya, to examine the slice further. As the cold Moon Guardian sat on the roof in utter silence, he glared at the piece of cake as if it was about to tell him something ghastly. Like it was some unknown enemy that could easily destroy the angel at any second. He wondered if it would be right to eat it, since he had never really digested something in all of his life. But then his common sense caught up with him.

"Its just cake." He smirked. " What harm could it do me?" And with that, Yue's fate was sealed. As soon as the rich, dark chocolate cake touched his tongue, he was hooked. The taste felt like an explosion of happiness in his ice-cold mouth. It sent electricity through his spine and up to his brain, which made him smile. A happy smile and made him feel like he did back in the good old days with Clow Reed or when he knew he had done a good job of protecting Sakura. As soon as Yue realised what was going on, after he finished the cake of course, he saw why Keroberous ate it. _It made him feel happy, warm and content.  _He also swore that he would only eat Chocolate cake when he absolutely felt like cheering up or was on the brink of insanity, which turned out to be after every Saturday night when Yuki would hit the town with Touya. _You'd think the idiots would get bored of Singing " YMCA" After a while…_

After he had collected his secret sweet cake, he went to check that the table he had bought had arrived. Sure enough it was there, but with a largish parcel and a letter on top. Yue arched an eyebrow as he picked up the folded letter with his name on it, though it was spelt incorrectly._ That's Yuki for you. You'd think he would have learnt how to spell my name properly by now?_ As he read the letter, he felt his stomach drop and wanted to bang his head repeatedly.

Dear, Yu way Did as your letter said. Although, you didn't have to be so mean you know! 

At this Yue gave a loud snort and rolled his crystal like amethysts.

_Anyway, the table is here and thanks for buying it._

_Oh, yeah! That parcel there, it's for you! It's from Tomoyo. She said she made especially for you, something about you in a suit? Anyway, I hope you like it!_

_Love_

_Yuki! ^_^_

Yue Groaned as he opened the parcel. It was a shirt. A black shirt, with a silver trim around the cuffs and collar, which came with a matching silver tie, needless to say it looked very beautiful. _Great! She expects me to where that tomorrow? DAMNIT! After all these years, that idiot, bimbo like friend of the Mistress still wants to play dress up the Moon Guardian? That may have worked on Keroberous, but not on me!_ He sighed for a moment before continuing his moaning._ But I am guessing the Mistress would be disappointed if I didn't wear it, No doubt she had something to do with this… but why should I care any way? Clow give me strength!_

With a slice of cake in hand, Yue set of into the night, looking for his favourite spot to sulk and pout. It was somewhat unoriginal, but the white winged Angel didn't care. _So what? The clock tower is as good as any place to sit and stew over life's problems! Besides, at least I get to have some target practice with all those pigeons about…_He grinned evilly to himself. 

It had just turned midnight and Yue was sat on the top of the clock tower moping, while stuffing pieces of the dark, rich a delicious cake into his mouth with one of his ice shards. His mind was foggy. Filled with uncertainty and of course Yuki's high-pitched voice singing "American Pie" very loudly. 

"Why me?" Yue groaned. His mask of coolness fell and shattered, leaving only a slightly depressed and confused creature. His drooping amethyst's looked toward the half moon, searching for a bit more comfort. 

"This makes no sense at all?! Why am I here? Eating cake no less! Like I was trying to become that lazy, no good pile of… ahem, Kerouberous!" He let out a frustrated sigh.  " I really have no idea what is going on. One minute I am doing fine and in control of my, somewhat, un-natural life and the next I am up here, eating cake trying to figure out what is going on with that INSANE EXCUSE FOR A FLASE FORM SINGING EXSCERLATOR TUNES IN MY HEAD!" His angry voice yelled out and echoed for miles around. 

His mind was only thinking of one thing and that was his Mistress. He wondered why he was feeling odd around her lately. Why, he would go to her even though his mind said no. He also wondered why this cake wasn't making him feel a bit better. Perhaps he was sick?  Perhaps he was hanging around with humans too much? He didn't really know. All he knew was the Small, friendly sweet girl he had looked after had protected for seven or more years was making him feel odd and he didn't like it. Not one tiny bit. _Well maybe a little…_

"What is she doing to me?" Yue growled in almost a whisper. With that the frustrated and confused Moon Guardian of the Sakura cards flew off into the nigh alone with only his thoughts and his stupid karaoke wannabe false form for company, however he was so wrapped up in his person dilemma he didn't notice someone sitting in the trees above. 

"My my my!" A smooth feminine voice whispered. " My poor little Yue is having a problem? Any one with half a brain could see what he is going through! Well, I'll just have to sort that out won't I? A slightly cruel and ever so annoying laugh rang out into the night…

(A/N: DUN DUN DUN! So, who is the Mysterious voice? Pfft, like you don't know. Any way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It wasn't as funny as the others, but I reckoned you needed a break from all that laughing. Just in case you laughed your self to d34th or something. Muwahahahaah. Well as I promised I am gonna do a shout out now!

Caz: You crazy child, I am glad you like it, Muwahahahhaa, Just make sure the Pies don't eat you or Frodo! ^_-

Kitten: Your right, any story with Yue is a good story, I just hope this one is a good one!

Giggleplex: You just keep on laughing, but remember to breathe. Lol, I thought it was a bit cruel to put kero in the washing machine, but hell. It was funny!

Arashi099: Lol, I am glad you think it's original and think Yuki is at home in the Hello Kitty store. But you have to feel sorry for Yue though. Hehehe. Cheers for calling me amazing!

Ruri-hime: Mwahahaaha, nice name! I think this Story is fun too and I am glad you enjoy it as well!

PyroSprite64: Interesting? By that you mean slightly warped? Lol. Well that's my sense of humour for ya, but thanks for your review. Oh yeah! I am gonna bash Ruby so much in the next chapters!

Anonymous random people: Cheers you two for you Reviews. I am doing as you said, by writing more! Muwahahaha!

Tsunami-chan: Hey! Stop trying to pull Yue so damned hard! Hehehe, wait your turn, I am sure there are plenty of other girls who want him too, so be nice. Chars for review! Kawaii-ness rules!

Asahi Taiga: *blinks* Wow, you have so many Muses! And they all laugh. Wheeeeeeee! Just remember to make sure you don't laugh too much. I don't want you to die on me! Hehehe.

Pretty Senshi: Muwahahahahaha! Your rock on girl and you better keep reading, or the pies will get you!

Heart of Kaze: Thank you for your highly intelligent review, I really did enjoy reading your thoughts on my messed up fic. Again, my odd sense of humour has been picked up -_^!  Hehehe, I am actually hoping to start a trend where people bash Yuki freely. But cheers for the review!

And finally…

SliverStarlightAngel: Dude you crack me up big time!  I am really glad you enjoy my sheer genius and my 3vil ways of embracing Yue to the max. Muwahahahahaa. I just hope you enjoy the rest of this, rather odd fic. Hehehe!

Well that's all for this A/N and this chapter. But I hoped you enjoyed this one and the others to come. Be sure to tell me about it by clicking da box below and reviewing this fic. Muwahahahaah. Thanks everyone, so until next time. PIES!)


	7. Party Night: The beginning of an interes...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything written on the following pages. Apart from my name. That's about it… I'm poor. Pity me.

(A/N: Well, now. We have reached chapter 7. The start of a three-part blast of oddness. Hehehe. Well I hope you enjoy this part and look forward to the next.)

**Why me?**

By The Redundant Goddess…

**Party Night: The beginning of an interesting night…**

****

****

Thursday had come all to soon in the angelic Yue's opinion. It was enough to make him want to eat cake again. _Must resist. Must resist. Although cake doesn't really seem to make me happy any more…_ It was late afternoon and Yuki had just finished his 17th portion of rice and was watching the television. The news was on and Yuki was just about to move when something interesting appeared.

"…And to another story. Last night 12 phone lines in the area were mysteriously destroyed. The authorities apologise for any inconvience this causes, but assure that the phone lines will be up and running again very soon. Police are blaming the incident on local youths."

Yuki thought this was very strange and was slightly upset because he was planning to phone Touya with his new Kawaii phone. Meanwhile in the back of Yuki's mind a certain true form was whistling innocently. Yue had been slightly frustrated last night and with all his thoughts plaguing him, he accidentally flew into a phone cable. Thus Yue slightly flipped and unleashed all his angst upon the poor defenceless phone polls of the sleepy town. _No can prove a thing! It's a good job I don't have fingerprints. Besides, who in their right mind would believe an angelic figure like me would do such a terrible thing? Hehehe…_

The rest of the day was un-eventful, apart from the idiotic false form screaming and falling about when a spider crawled up his trouser leg. This made Yue feel slightly better. _There's nothing like watching your false form make a complete prat out of himself…_Though, thoughts of his impending social engagement still made he feel nervous. He really didn't like feeling nervous. He often thought it was a shame Clow Reed didn't make Yue emotionless. _For this film party wouldn't faze me at all! But Nooooooooooooooooo. The Master just had to make me this way…_

Though, for all his grumblings, Yue did feel happy about the fact Sakura was going to be there. Although this made his mind confused again, but then later he decided he was only happy to be with her, because he was guarding her from all Tomoyo's odd film friends. _What? It's a damn good excuse if I ever heard one!_

Soon it was time to go. Yue appeared and got changed and cut his hair again. Grudgingly, Yue had put on the shirt that Tomoyo had given him. Although the Cat eyed guardian didn't like to admit it, the shirt was really… nice. It was certainly well made,_ she hasn't lost her touch I'll give the air- head that…_ and it really did look very good on him. _But I am only wearing this because it would be un-hygienic to wear the same shirt 2 days running. It has nothing to do with The Mistress or her bimbo like friend! _With that Yue put on his shades and made his way to Tomoyo's rather large house/ mansion.

When Yue arrived at the Mansion, he saw just how many people had turned up for this thing. It wasn't as many as Yue had been dreading, although he wished there had of been more people. _If there had of been more, maybe I wouldn't have to go and say to the Mistress that I was there and that she couldn't see through all the people…_ But Yue decided to stay any way. The little mermaid was on and he didn't feel like going under the sea with Yuki at all. Plus he was extremely bored. It had absolutely nothing to do with a certain Emerald eyed girl. Not one bit.

Once the reclusive, well-dressed figure was inside, he was not really impressed. _All these people Tomoyo had invited look stoned. _He chuckled quietly to himself. As he walked around he kept thinking to himself _I wonder where the Mistress is? I wonder what she'll be wearing. Will she see me? Why is that man that looks like a mole-ish version of Britney Spears starring at me?_ To say he was enjoying himself was like saying all people from England are complete Psychos _Well, there are three examples I can think of…_

His eyes scanned the small, littered sea of snobs and couldn't see his Mistress anywhere. Yue felt his stomach plummet as his mind started to conjure up different possibilities of what had happened to his cherry blossom charge.  _Perhaps she isn't coming? Perhaps she is in trouble. Maybe she didn't think I was going to turn up maybe…_ However to Yue's relief and surprise, he felt the presence of great power. Two great powers actually. One, being his mistress and the other being…_Awwwwwwwwwwwwww crap! What the hell is that abomination of a reincarnation doing here?_

"Yue. How good to see you again. Things are well with you I take it?" 

A calm, slightly humorous voice called out to the, now, pissed off guardian. Yue glared at the young man guiding his Mistress, who looked very nice, to him. 

"Good evening. I did not think you would be here. Since England is not exactly a stones throw away." 

The guardian's cold voice filled with vile. The Young, dark haired glasses wearing, slightly evil man smiled.

"Well," Eriol chortled, "I came to see Tomoyo's wonderful film. The critics in the UK are going wild about it. So, of course I had to come see for myself." 

Yue rolled his eyes at Eriols excuse. He really didn't like the half soul of Clow Reed. There was just something about him that made the Moon Guardians cold, white flesh crawl. Not too mention the little inbred had his arm around his lovely looking Mistresses waist. _It's just a hand. It's just a hand dangerously close, but just a hand none the less. Still, I would happily snap it off…_

Just as Yue's mind began to display images of Eriol's death by his hands and other objects, Yue's eyes examined Sakura's dress. It was a modest, long black dress, but for Yue it still didn't leave much to his imagination._ I really should stop looking at her…_ He hoped his dim witted Mistress didn't notice him or, worse, what he was wearing. Of course she did just that.

" Oh Yue!" She beamed happily. Her eyes sparkling. 

"I am so glad you could come and you're wearing the shirt as well!"

Yue inwardly groaned. _Well, her observation skills are still as sharp as ever_ he thought sarcastically. He could feel the blood rush up to his face as his Mistress continued to inspect him and did his best to hide it. However the slightly, evil, half soul of Yue's past Master didn't miss their reactions and chuckled to himself in that annoyingly, condescending way that Yue hated. 

"Well it was nice seeing you Yue. Now if you don't mind, Sakura, would you help me find our gracious host and filmmaker. I can't seem to find her." With that the cherry blossom nodded and the two power mages walked off into the sea of odd and strange people. 

This left Yue all alone. Now usually he would have been happy. Only, Eriol had pissed him off by A) being there and B) Being with Sakura. _It was I she asked to be with at this thing!_ His mind growled_ I should be the one talking with. That was my purpose of being here! Bloody stupid boy, what does he think he is playing at? _ Yue felt slightly annoyed at this, but soon let it slide as the film was about to be shown.

The film wasn't all that bad, although the subject matter was a bit odd. _Who would have thought it? I didn't realise that you could make an entire film about hot dogs. Interesting. There's probably some hidden meaning to it, but I am guessing if Keroberous watched this he would his stomach would just growl…_Still, it kept Yue's attention for the full 180 minutes. Although, he had lost concentration when he kept hearing his Mistresses soft giggly laughter every now an then. 

"Hmmpf" The angel grunted "Anything to draw attention to himself. I don't see why the Mistress even bothers to talk to him. He tried to kill her for Clow's sake!"

It just hit nine o'clock and the guests began to depart. It seemed odd that they had to leave so early, but Yue had heard someone ranting about a new bar that had just been opened. _Students, they'll do anything for free alcohol…_ But for Yue it was a relief. He didn't really want to be any where near the mansion, especially sine that git of a reincarnation had stolen Yue's soul purpose for attending the stupid thing in the first place. _I guess I should slip out…_

As the white haired angelic figure began to move toward the back door, he was planning to fly home and didn't want anyone to see him leave especially Sakura, he was suddenly over whelmed by the loud squeal of

"YUE!"

He groaned. It was Tomoyo. Just the person Yue didn't want to see. _There goes my quiet escape…_

"YUE! Wow, great to see you!" 

Tomoyo, being ever so happy, this due to her film going down a treat and the fact that she had polished off a whole bottle of very strong red wine, Hugged the cold, tall figure. Causing Yue to let out some sort of choking sound before managing to prise the rather jolly dark haired girl away from his thin frame. 

"Hello."

"You're wearing my shirt!" 

She beamed.

"Yes, it was… fitting."

"Good good! I am going to just see Eriol out and then I'll come and have a proper chat to you. SO STAY RIGHT THERE!" 

She gave a few jabs in the ribs to make her point before she bounded off to the door. Yue just stood there and blinked. Slightly shocked at the usually reserved girls behaviour. _Yes… that is indeed scary. More scary than trying to treat Kerouberous for hairballs. I don't think the vet knew what hit him. Poor chap, lucky Clow knew how to treat burns…_ He let out a sigh of relief and again started to edge to toward the back door when…

"Hello Yue!" 

The cheerful voice of his Mistress called out to him. He stopped dead and turned to meet her sparkling green eyes._ Awwwwwwwwwwww crap!_

"Good evening Mistress, did you enjoy the film?"

She smiled warmly and nodded her head in a sweet fashion.

"Yes I did actually, although it kinda made me hungry," She giggled.

Yue couldn't help but smile at this, just a small one mind. _She has been hanging around Keroberous too much…_ It was nice to finally get to talk to her. Which made him say…

" Kerouberous would have enjoyed Tomoyo's in depth documentary about Hot dogs."

Why the hell did I say that? It's true but why? It's almost as if I am trying to make her happy? Wait aren't I supposed to do that?

Sakura let out a little giggle and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I think he did enjoy the film."

Yue arched a silver eyebrow.

"Oh, Kero was here. I just had him hidden. He is now eating the rest of Tomoyo's giant chocolate cake. You know? The biggest pudding in the world I was talking about? It seems he couldn't eat it all in one sitting!"

Yue smirked. _So, finally! The little beasts eyes are bigger than his stomach. I would never have thought I would have lived to see the day. I wonder if Eriol remembers that bet I had with Clow over when Keroberous would meet his match…_

Sakura sighed as she gazed at Yue and then looked at her watch. 

"Hmmmmmmmm, well I am going to stay over here tonight. Me, Tomoyo and Kero are going to have a quiet little party and… I was thinking…" She stuttered the last few words out.  "I was thinking maybe you would like to stay a little longer. Since I didn't really get to speak to that much before the film viewing. So would you like to stay?"

Yue was surprised. He didn't know what to say. _I should go home. Yuki will get pissy if I don't get back so he can sleep. I'll say no. I don't think I can stand Tomoyo and Keroberous singing their heads off. Not too mention being alone with… wait what am I thinking?_ So all in all Yue replied, with out managing to blush of course_ which I seem to be doing a lot lately around the Mistress…_

"Maybe I could stay a little while longer…" _What the? THAT WASN'T THE PLAN! BAD VOCAL CORDS! Why did you do that? Great… now what!_

Sakura jumped up and down with joy and hugged Yue, though not as much as Tomoyo had or Yue had wanted, and she smiled at him. Her eyes bright with happiness.

"Well I'll just go see what Tomoyo is up too and we'll settle down and watch a film? So till then…"

What happened next nearly made Yue want to die or at least something else. He wasn't quite sure what to do. All he knew was it wasn't what he was expecting her to do to him or for him to allow her to do to him. Sakura reached up on her tippy toes, while pulling Yue downwards, and placed a small, warm and gentle peck on his cheek. She then skipped off and left Yue to his own devices. 

He just stood there. Not knowing what to do. In state of total shock and wonder. All Yue's mind could think was…_ Wow…_ Which didn't help matters. Since his face had lit up like a flaming red coal in the depth of a roaring fire, his heart was racing and his cheek felt odd. Yue snapped out of it when he realised what he was doing and did the thing that was now screaming in his mind. 

_RUNAWAY!_

With that the now, seriously confused Moon guardian took off, but not before grabbing a bit of the Big pudding…

(A/N: Interesting. Well that was part 1 of party night. Part 2 should be a bit better, but who cares. Muwahahahaa. I am happy now. Since I passed 3 of my AS levels. So YAY! Thanks again for all those who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you still enjoy this fic. PIES!)


	8. Party night: A thrilling and highly topi...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything written on the following pages. Apart from my name. That's about it… I'm poor. Pity me.

(A/N: Heres the second of the three part "Party night" Chapters. So sit back an enjoy…)

**Why me?**

By The Redundant Goddess…

Party night: A thrilling and highly topical one sided debate… 

****

All in all, after Sakura's shock action, the slightly stunned Moon Guardian hadn't flown that far at all. One reason wasn't sure where to go and secondly if his Mistress went looking for him, he could be said to be having air out side. Which he was… kind of. In fact he was sitting right on top of the Kawaii queen's mansion. 

Yue's mind was filled with worrying, annoyed and confused thoughts. His heart rate had shot up and his, usually pale white face, was red and felt like the fiery card had been dancing the Irish jig on it. He really had no idea what was going on. _You can say that again…_ His mind also kept replaying the events that had caused such a reaction, which would be his very sweet Mistress planting a small, but very nice, peck on his cool, pale cheek. He just couldn't understand what was going on. It would have you really scared him if hadn't, though he didn't like to admit it, enjoyed the attention his Mistress had bestowed upon him. Though his reactions after that did cause him concern. 

It was just a friendly gesture. Noting much, she always does that to people. She's a friendly girl. Although, she's never done it to me before. Wait? Why is that important? It isn't! It was just a silly, girly, childish kiss! So why did I run away? Why do I feel like I have been dropped in a centre of a volcano? AND WHY AM I EATING CAKE AGAIN???

It was true. He was eating the cake he had swiped from Keroberous's huge supply. _Keroberous won't miss it really…_The white winged one wasn't sure why he swiped it, but he did. Yue gave a defeated sigh and let his body slump against a weather vein. He closed his eyes cool, yet utterly confused amethyst eyes and gave another deep and frustrated sigh.

"Why me?"

" Well, well, well! Look who it is?"

At once Yue's eyes snapped open and his body went into full alert._ That annoying voice? That sarcastic tone? Why didn't I see this coming?_

"Hello Ruby…"

At this the said red head, bitch with butterfly wings flew down and glomped the poor, confused and not in the mood angel from behind. This really wasn't Yue's night…

_"_OH YUE! How I have missed thee!" 

She squealed with glee. Meanwhile Yue just groaned and flung her off of him and went to sit down on the ledge, with his back to her. _If I ignore her maybe she will go away. Pfft fat chance, but it's worth a try…_

"I should have known you'd be around. I mean, I though Eriol was bad enough, but trouble always comes in threes doesn't it?" He snarled.

The ditz of a moon guardian giggled and let out a dramatic sigh as she let her self float in mid air.

"Well, two actually" She corrected him.

Yue turned his head towards the vile creature and raised an eyebrow.

"Suppi-chan isn't here."

"Really? What a shame." He replied in a drawling voice. " I am sure Keroberous would be really upset to hear that, ahem, unfortunate news?"

At this Ruby "Hmmpfed" and flung her hands to her sides and frowned at her opposite. Making her look more like a utterly demented version of the wicked witch of the west than ever before. _If I chucked water over her do you think she would melt? Hmmmmmmmmm, I should ask Watery sometime…_

"For your information, my poor little brother is still in England. Yes, Master Eriol had to put the little fur ball in a Rehab clinic. His sugar addiction was getting a tad out of hand…"

Yue let out a callous laugh. _My god! That is hilarious! Perhaps the Mistress should do the same with that lazy excuse for a Sun Guardian! Just the thought of it makes being the same air space with Ruby Moon slightly more bearable…_

"Oh what a shame!" 

He chuckled darkly. Again the annoying winged with didn't like this reaction and frowned some more. _"Fly my pretties" FLY!!!!"_

"That's not funny Yue!" She hissed. "Though I must admit I do like not having that annoying book worm rummaging through my stuff every day."

Yue rolled his eyes. As much as he liked his counterpart_ As much as I like the plague…_ He wasn't really in the mood for a word sparring match or just being around the insufferable creature. _I don't know what's worse? Yuki, Ruby or this?_ He had really had enough.

"Well, thank you for the update of your really, quite pointless existence, but I really must be going now…"

Just as our lovely silvery, non trashy, moon guardian uttered those words, Ruby moon's lips turned and contorted into a very odd and evil looking smirk. As Yue stood up and summoned his wings he could sense something wasn't right with the evil one…

"What's your hurry little Yue?" 

Her voice dripping with so much fake sweetness it made Yue's stomach turn. In return the White angel narrowed his eyes at sluty looking creature and asked in a slightly pissed off voice, which sounded pretty evil by the way.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?"

The butterfly winged girl flapped her wings and an innocent manner and tried to make her self look… well as innocent as Ruby could be, which to be honest wasn't very innocent. _She fails so miserably at everything. I would say bless her, but I think Hell would be better for her…_

"Oh nothing my little Yue kins!" She grinned like some kind of warped fairy tale type creature. But then continued with "Though, why you want to run away from your Mistress is beyond me…" and started to play with her nails, like they had more interest than our now utterly bewildered Yue, who had now sat down in a dignified way and had crossed his arms.

"One, Do not call me "Yue kins"." 

His voice sounding totally void of all emotion.

"Two. Never call me "Little Yue."

 Starting to sound slightly annoyed.

"And three… I. Am. Not. Running. Away. From. My. Mistress."

There was a short, but prominent silence before with red witch started to cackle her head off, which annoyed Yue further.

"Just what the bloody hell are you laughing at you stupid, pathetic, ignorant, not too mention annoying beast of that damnation of a Baka Eriol?" 

He growled. He was really starting to get irritated by now. _But wouldn't you if you had this annoying so and so annoying… well you? _Yet, this only made her laugh harder. Causing her eyes to well up with tears and nearly making her fall to the roof. _Pfft. I wish!_

"Awwwwwwwwww Yue!" She beamed, wiping her eyes. "Now if I didn't know you cared for me, that would have hurt my feelings, but since I know you really do, I'll let you off calling my great and powerful Master an Idiot." Her voice croaked. " God, you make me laugh! You shouldn't really; I mean it messes up my make up! Looks like I'll have to touch it up soon. Can't have me not looking pretty now can we?"

There isn't enough make up in the world to make that… that… THING any way near pretty!

"Whatever you annoying inbred, just leave me alone. By the way what do you mean running away? I wasn't. I was just sitting up here taking some air and topping up on my power by moon bathing." 

He stated in an almost calm voice and pointed a slender finger toward the three quarter full moon. Ruby just arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"Yue, that's bullshit and you know it! You know that a ¾ full moon wouldn't give you enough power, even if you needed it. Also you don't even need air, unless you needed to air your chocolate cake, which by the way looks very yummy…" 

She flew up behind him again and tried to swipe his cake, but the silvery Guardian was too fast and snatched it away from her, making her fall forward and nearly hit the ground. Yue gave a triumphant smirk, his eyes glittering with pride.

"Ha! Too slow! My cake. Get your own. Any way I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you…"

Suddenly she shoot up and glarred down at Yue, eyes blazing with annoyance, arms crossed and pouted. Yet, within a second that annoying smirk was back on her face. _This can't be good. Well anything to do with this vile creature can't be good. But something tells me I am not going to like this one little bit…_

"Well, you did try and explain yourself. To me of all people! What I said was true and you know it. You're just too proud to admit it. Yet, it doesn't explain why you're here does it Yue?"

_Shit. She's got a point. Ah, who cares? Though why am I out here?_

Ruby Moon grinned as she flew in closer to the deep in thought guarding and smiled. As if reading his mind she answered his question.

"I'll give you a hint." She whispered. " Begins with S ends with Akura."

Yue looked up and gave the annoying one a Cold, icy death glare that would have killed off half the population of Japan.

"I beg your pardon?" He hissed. His voice regaining his old intimadative ring to it.

"My Yue! Your memory must be getting old in your old age! Surely you can remember your new and very attractive looking Mistress?" 

The Awful looking Moon Guardian's voice saturated with sappy, cheeriness, not too mention sarcasm. This earned Ruby another one of Yue's special "Don't mess with me, I'm a bad mother…" Glares™. 

"Yes I am aware of the name of MY Mistress, you badly dressed imbecile!" He snapped with a loud, slightly pissed off voice. " What I was referring too was, what has Sakura got to do with me being up here?"

Ruby Moon sighed and hung her head, which she then proceeded to shake when she sat herself down to the, now, thourghly annoyed Moon Guardian of the Sakura cards.

"You know jolly well what I mean, dear Yue!"

"No." Sigh. "No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"NO. I don't!

" Yes you…"

"RUBY!"

With a defeated sigh and a chuckle the annoying Guardian gave in and smiled at her smartly dressed, unwilling, friend. 

"You sure you wanna know?"

Yue gave a large sigh and rubbed his brow. He could feel a huge, Ruby sized headache coming on and he didn't like it.

"I probably don't, but since your not going to shut up, you may as well."

What was said next really caused Yue to flip. But not in the " I am going to brutally murder that Annoyingly, whore-ish Ruby Moon until her annoying cackles can never be heard by an innocent being ever again." Kind of way. Oh no. That would come later. However, what she uttered next changed Yue in a way that was quite scary…

" You have a Crush on Sakura!" She whispered in a sing songy voice.

Yue blinked. He felt his cheeks heat up to the temperature of the suns thermo-nuclear core, his body become stiff and yet a little shaky at the same time and he felt his heart beat, yet again race. 

There was a long, long, in fact incredibly long silence before something shattered it completely and without warning.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?????"

That would be Yue leaping up, exploding with rage and screeching at the top of his lungs at Ruby Moon, who just sat there grinning and generally looking stupid. 

"What the hell are you babbling about you insane child of that spawn of Satan?" 

He roared with such volume that he was sure many a windows would be shattered. The idiot butterfly girl just smiled sweetly and replied in a coy, soft voice. 

"You have a crush on, no other than, Your Mistress Sakura."

Yue rolled his eyes and began to rub his forehead again. Feeling his body shake with nerves, anger and _God knows. My head really hurts now!_ This was not what the usually serene angel was expecting the Bitch from hell to utter. It was somewhat disturbing, yet…_Oh no! Don't even go there!_

"Do you even KNOW what your saying?" His voice still pretty loud and he could still feel his face being alight and red as ever. 

"Awwwwwwwww, Yue! You're even blushing too!" Ruby Moon giggles and pointed to the, usually, pale-faced Guardians flaming cheeks, which he quickly covered.

"Stop that!" He yelled.

"Now come on Yue! It's perfectly natural for you to be able to have such feelings. I mean it's not like you didn't see this coming right? Right?" She continued to giggle. " I saw you blushing when you Sakura complimented you on the shirt, which you wore probably to please her! Though I have to admit, you do look rather dashing dear boy. Oh! I also saw you glare at Eriol!"

The Extremely, no, utterly pissed of guardian continued to glare at the red haired demon from the depths of hell with his flaming amethyst eyes.

"Ruby, you incredibly dense moron! I ALWAYS GLARE AT ERIOL!" 

His voice becoming a little coarse from all the shouting and yelling, which didn't seem to be getting through to that thickheaded Slut. _Come off it! It's RUBY MOON!_

"Ah, but Yue! You looked so… so jealous of Eriol. After all his was hugging your beloved Mistress…"

"HE WAS ONLY HOLDING HER!"

"Hugging, holding? Same difference." She teased. "My! Who would have thought it? And I thought you where gay! Well, that told me didn't it? Ah well…Yue and Sakura, sitting in a tree. K. I. S.S…"

Suddenly an ice shard was thrust towards Ruby Moon's throat. Her eyes widened as she looked, slightly stunned, straight into the eyes of a, slightly, homicidal Yue.  

"Finish that lyric and your make-up won't be the only part of you that I mess up! UNDERSTAND?" 

Yue snarled, teeth clenched together and his lips turned up into a wicked grin. The, now, silent guardian of the half soul of Clow Reed weakly nodded and gave a gasp of relief once Yue disguarded his shard and back off to hover before her. 

"By the way, what do you mean you thought I was Gay?" he snorted. 

"Well you and Clow Reed…"

"That doesn't mean I'm gay!"

"But…"

"I AM NOT GAY!"

And with that Yue, who was beyond all measures of anger at this point in time, flew off into the night before he could see and be confronted by a little yellow plush, yet angry, toy, who flew up to the roof and yelled to the annoyed Angel of ice.

" HEY YUE! YOU STOLE MY CAKE! GET BACK HERE YOU THEIF!" 

Yelled the little form of Kero. Failing to attract the attention of the Moon Guardian, Kero gave up and went back inside of Tomoyo's big mansion, hoping he would get over the lose of some of his cake. He still had about ten meters2 of cake left. While the, now, out of shock Ruby Moon studied the shrinking form of Yue with a slight smirk playing across her red lips. 

" My, My, my!" She chortled. " Seems like I hit a nerve with our big tough Yue kins. I didn't think he had a clue of what his feelings meant. Someone had to tell him, better sooner or later I guess." She then crossed her arms and began to pout. " Still, he didn't have to be such a jerk! I mean I was only trying to help. Well… a little bit any way."

But Yue was never to hear of Ruby's, somewhat, laughable true intentions. As the frustrated Moon guardian was drawn to the bright neon lights of a small building, with the flashing letters " B.A.R." On the front of it. Needless to say the one thought that ran through his mind was _Why Me?_

(A/N: W00t! Another long chapter has been completed. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was a bit too long in my opinion. But still, it was kinda funny. Hehhee. Sorry I bashed Ruby so much. I just… don't like her. *ahem* Well Thanks for reading and I hope you review. Thanks for all those who reviewed the last chapter and all the rest. So til next time. PIES!)


	9. Party Night: How Many B33rs does it take...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything written on the following pages. Apart from my name. That's about it… I'm poor. Pity me.

(A/N: here it is folks, the chapter you have all been waiting for. The One where Yue gets… Pissed as a fart or drunk. Hehehe. I hope you enjoy it!)

**Why me?**

By The Redundant Goddess…

**Party Night: How Many B33rs does it take?**

****

Yue had entered, sat down on a style-ish bar stool and had flopped his head forward and let it slump against the counter of the slightly empty bar. His hair covering his angst ridden pale face and his shoulders hunched. Yue really wasn't having a good night. _First Sakura, now that demented serpent from hell? Why me?_ The angel was not feeling fine at all. Yue's usually cool, calm and collected mind was now a raging torrent of confusion, not too mention his false form chatting to himself about whether Pokemon should be made into a live action comedy. _For the love of CLOW! Doesn't that infernal idiot of a false form EVER SHUT UP???_

But why did our Moon Angel in distress go to a bar of all places? Well, for one reason it was the only place open at this hour and for another it had to do with Clow Reed.

You see when Yue was Moon Guardian to the great, noble and, somewhat, odd Clow Reed, he learned many things. How to live. How to love and… some other stuff that made Yue blush even more._ Which I will never repeat to another living soul…_ But one thing Clow did teach the cold, rather, non-sociable Guardian was that drinking alcohol made you forget things. Even if you did the most stupidest thing in the world, alcohol would make you forget it, although Yue wasn't too keen on the other aspects of drunkenness._ I am sure Clow never meant to try and lap dance that poor old woman in the town square. Luckily I managed to cover that one up, Poor old master never knew where he got that tiger skin thong…_ However, the bar was far from his Mistress and made him feel somewhat relaxed. 

As Yue let his mind stroll happily down memory lane, he took another sip of beer, which was the first thing he ordered. _It's all Touya and Yuki rant about!_ With one hand propping his head up, Yue let his pretty purpley eyes study the room. But he didn't really notice anything of the dank and rather depressive bar as he mind began to, yet again, run around in circles… again…

But that's not the real reason I am here! Nothing to do with the Mistress what so ever. Nope, Not at all. I am hiding. Hiding from that EVIL wench with butterfly wings. Hmmpf! Me having a pathetic infatuation with my Mistress Sakura! Ridiculous.

The disgruntled guardian took another sip of his beer and let out a grunt. No matter how hard he tried he was still confused, although…

 Just because I seem to be slightly fidgety, flighty and I blush around her now a days DOESN'T PROVE A THING! Nope, It's not true. Not one word of it. None of this means anything. Just because I think she's nice looking, which even that red haired heathen admitted too, doesn't mean I want to bow down and declare my undying love for her. Fat chance of that happening…

His eyes narrowed as his mind brought about another part of the equation. The urge to kill began to rise slowly in his blood and could be seen in his amethyst eyes. He could hear his teeth grind together and create a horrible, ghastly noise.

That Eriol, holding my Mistress as if she were his, that smug bastard!  What I wouldn't give to beat the living… yeah. Of course I was pissed off with Eriol, Ruby! HE WAS HOGGING SAKURA! I only went for her sakes and he took her away from me! I even wore this stupid shirt and I didn't get one moment of her time. Wait that's not exactly true…

Though as his mind continued his reasoning, another part of his brain, which didn't contain Yuki singing or dancing, seemed to add all of the evidence up and create something Yue didn't really want to contemplate. He took along draggeded breath and swallowed before letting his thoughts continue on the path he was dreading…

But… I did accept to stay with her and watch that movie. I did go to the party. I wanted to. I wore the shirt, for her. To top it all off… I… I… I actually… enjoyed her touching me… Awwwwwwwwwwww crap.

And with that Yue downed the rest of his remaining half a bottle of beer and then proceeded to bang his head hard on the table. Causing some people near him to look at him funny. Not that he noticed any way. The angel was really having a terrible night now. For the thought of Ruby Moon actually being right for once made him feel ill, but to realise what she was right about made him feel worse. BUT I CAN'T!!!! I DON'T!!!!!! Why isn't this beer doing its job? I WANT TO FORGET ALREADY! With that thought he felt a tap on his shoulder, which made the, now, extremely depressed Guardian look up and glare at the person who had disturbed his self-torture. 

"Hey there fella, you want another beer or do you want to continue to damage your brain?" A smooth, soothing voice chuckled slightly. 

Once Yue had stopped glaring he let his eyes study the person in more detail. It was a barman. He was quite tall, mature, maybe in his late forties, had a cheery face, short-ish floppy dark hair and happy dark eyes. The barman closed his eyes and gave a very warm and kind smile to Yue. He's too happy for this place, but just as long as he serves me, why should I care?

The smartly dressed Yue sighed and waved his hand at the cheery man and muttered a reply. 

"Sorry didn't quite hear you there my boy?" The barman replied cheerfully as he cleared away Yue's empty bottle of beer.

Yue sighed.

"Sure… whatever…"

An hour or five beers later, Yue didn't feel any better. It seemed the alcohol wasn't doing anything for him. If anything it was making his mind fixate more on Sakura and his problem, which Yue really wasn't happy about.  By now the bar had emptied out and all the cold isolated guardian could hear now was the depressive guitar blues, instead of the depressive conversations that could be heard everywhere before hand. Great! That's all I need. Clow help me and DAMN ERIC CLAPTON!

Yet again the silvery head of Yue was slumped against the bar's cool surface. No one seemed to care that he was not his usual self, well considering no one knew him, or that he had been sitting like that for forty minutes straight. Though it was nice to be alone with his thoughts, Yue did feel slightly comforted by that fact, yet he still didn't feel like his old self and this Beer REALLY isn't working! All it's doing is making me feel slightly warmer, but it isn't doing anything else it's supposed to! Maybe Clow was just being an idiot? Still at least no one is here to bother me now. No Sakura, No Ruby… perfect… Just as the Pale faced one thought he was finally alone, he realised he wasn't.

"Let me guess?" A familiar cheery voice interrupted. " Having troubles with a girl huh?"

Yue winced involuntary and glanced up at the barman, who was leaning back on the counter and polishing a pint glass. I really don't need this. Why can't people just leave me alone? He let a dismissive, yet, troubled sigh escape his lips before breaking eye contact and starring at his beer. Though the silent guardian managed to mutter out a sentence before hand.

"No not really…"

The room fell silent again, but the barman just smiled. 

" Now come on fella, there has to be something bothering you. Otherwise why would someone like you be sitting here stewing over a beer?" Again Yue was silent and didn't answer the cheery chap. "I guess that beer isn't working? Want something stronger?"

Yue managed to lift his head up off the table and gazed at the mature man. He nodded once and the man whipped out a shot glass and a bottle of Jack Daniels. The angel's eyes studied every movement that was made as the barman poured some of the dark golden liquid into the small glass. Time seemed to have slowed down without Yue noticing it, which didn't seem to bother the uptight pale figure. With his delicate white slender fingers Yue held the glass up to his nose and sniffed it. It was extremely strong and reeked of strong alcohol. So much so it caused Yue's nose to wrinkle, which caused the barmen to chuckle again. 

"Don't worry it won't kill you. Just your liver mind."

With that Yue downed the JD. It sent a shiver down his spine, yet he felt a fiery warmth flow all around his body from his stomach. How odd. Still it doesn't really do much. Maybe if I had some more. 

"Another?" asked the man.

"Yes please." Yue croaked and coughed. 

"Good stuff isn't it?"

"Maybe…"

The barman sighed and poured Yue another shot, which the Guardian quickly downed. They sat in silence again, until the older man spoke up again in his ever so cheery voice.

"So what is on your mind then… erm. Say what is your name any way?" he asked politely.

The guardian hoisted himself up and lent against his elbows and hung his head. 

"Y… I mean Julian." His voice a little to harsh than it was meant to sound, but Yue didn't really care. Serves him right for asking my business. Humans, damn nosey creatures…

But yet again the man smiled.

"So, Julian what are you upset about?"

Yue snorted.

"What makes you think I am upset…"

"Ted"

"Okay, what makes you think I am upset, Ted?" Yue Hissed sarcastically.

Ted, smiled, before coming back with…

"Well, your sat in a bar drinking JD's all alone looking like death warmed up. That a good enough reason?" Damn! The Angel groaned. He's got me there. Ah well… "So was I right?"

Yue blinked and glanced up again at the cheery face of the somewhat psychic Ted the barman. 

"Right about what?" He asked feeling slightly reminded of the conversation he had just had with Ruby an hour or so before hand, which made him slightly irritated.

"You, having troubles with a lady?" Asked Ted whilst pouring another shot for the moping Guardian. 

Yue sighed. Ah, well. He is right in a way. Why not spout it out. It's not like he knows me and is likely to tell anyone I know. Why the hell not. Maybe he'll shut up and leave me alone… He quickly downed another shot, letting the warmth of the JD flow through him and let the flush on his face grow, before finally answering the all-knowing Ted. 

So after Yue spouted his entire story and what had happened, some bits he had to retell or with hold the truth about, like flying for instance and being able to summon shards of ice, the guardian now felt slightly better. Especially after having another six or seven shots of the DJ stuff, Mmmmmmmmmmmm tasty…

" So you see, I can't feel that way about my mi… I mean Sakura- Sama. Its just sil Silly." Damn my tongue for not working properly…

Ted fell silent and looked thoughtful for a few minutes. Stroking his chin and generally looked intelligent, which made Yue remind him of someone, though for some reason his brain refused to remember. Perhaps it's over hot due to the drinks… Na'h it's just being lazy. Speaking of which… Yue grabbed the bottled of JD and began to pour himself out some more of the wonder liquid, though he managed to get more of it on the table than in the small glass. Grrrrrrrr, Why won't the liquid do what I want it too? Just as Yue finished his Um-teenth shot, Ted cleared his throat.

"So you're saying you are upset because someone, who you really don't like, told you that you have feelings for this girl, which you say aren't there, even though you are experiencing the Symptoms of a crush any way?"

Yue rolled his eyes and slammed his hand on the table. 

"Exactly! Thank you very much, Ted! See, you get it! So why doesn't that dunce Ruby get it?" His voice suddenly filled with an odd hint of happiness.

This caused Ted to blink and frown slightly.

" But Jools. Can I call you Jools?"

"Sure, sounds kinda cool…" Yue chuckled. Hey Jools, you're a cool dude Jools. Hehehe Sounds cool…

" Anyway, Jools. I hate to break it to you, but your "Friend" Is right. It does seem that you have some affections for this girl Sakura."

With that Yue's face and heart plummeted. His skin faded, although left a flush on his face how that got there I will never know…this wasn't something Yue wanted to hear, but unfortunately everything was against the poor boy. He looked at the spilt mess of whiskey that covered most of the bar and had the strange urge to drink it, but thought better of it, just. And so he answered in the most rational way Yue could at that point in time.

" BUT I can't!" He whined and pouted. " I can't have a … a….a…"

"Crush?"

He winced at the word and downed another shot. The warmth drowning out the shudders and remaining coldness of the wince before.

"Don't say that!" He cried. He was really distressed now. WHY IS THE WORLD AGAINST ME?… and all moving funny as well?

But Ted just sighed and patted the poor Angel on the shoulder and smiled. Though he couldn't understand why Yue was so upset.

"But why can't you have a crush on this girl? There's nothing wrong with having feelings for someone." 

Ted the barman said as warmly and as comfortingly as he could. But it didn't make Yue feel any better. Far from it, it just made the Moon Guardian feel more confused and frustrated than ever. 

"I just can't." He muttered, sulkily. "She is my Mistress. I have to look after her. It's my job. I have no right to… feel like this. I promised her family and my old master I would look after her and noting else! I shouldn't feel like this at all it's all wrong! Besides she's too young. Way too young." 

Yue suddenly hiccupped and burped at the same time, which caused the barman to yet again laugh at Yue's behaviour. 

"Well." Ted sighed. " I personally don't see what's so bad about this, but I'm not you. You seem to be in Denial about it, though you seem to also have some idea what I am on about. I really don't see the problem. I am guessing you were hurt in the past, right?"

Yue nodded and muttered out the best reply he could think of. Mt brain doesn't seem to be working very well at the moment. Silly brain…

"My Master and I… had something more than friendship so to speak." He replied all sheepishly and shy. 

Ted nodded and looked like he had hit the nail on the head.

"So the reason you don't like feeling these feelings for this girl is because you're gay?"

Yue frowned.

" I am NOT GAY!" he spat. " Just because I happened to have had a relationship with another male doesn't mean I am flat out gay!"

He looked up to see Ted looking slightly shocked at the usually cold person's before him, out burst. 

"Sorry," He apologised. " Another conversation creeping in…"

Ted smiled, By Clow! He does that a lot. He really does remind me of someone, but I just can't think whom! THINK BRAIN! THINK!

"So…even though he hurt you, why don't you like having these feelings? It makes no sense at all. None what so ever." Sighed the flabbergasted Barman known as Ted. 

"I know." Sighed Yue. "But, I still have the problem of what to do? How to get rid of them."

Ted looked thoughtful again. Raising one of his delicate dark eyebrows and closing his eyes. Argh! I will remember who he reminds me of! I WILL!

"Well, I suppose you could just think of all the bad things about her. You know. Ever time you see her focus and remembering all the annoying things about her that make you want to run away. That should put you off her."

Suddenly Yue felt like he had been touched by something divine. For the first time that night he felt some kind of strange warmth that wasn't alcohol induced. It was Hope. With this delightful feeling inside of him, Yue let himself spin round and round on his stool laughing heartily to himself. 

" YES YES YES!" He yelled. " AT LAST A CURE! That's a brilliant idea Ted! Thanks a lot you! You have saved my day!"

Ted smiled to his newfound friend as Yue jumped off the bar stool and stood up straight, all be it rather shakily. 

"Right" Beamed Yue, who was almost bouncing up and down with joy. " I am off."

But as soon as he had stepped one foot forward, Yue met face to face with the dank bar's floor. He slowly crawled up saying.

"It's okay! I'm up, I'm Up!"

Before walking a few paces more and nearly falling arse over tit again, the slightly drunk guardian managed to grab hold a chair to steady him. Meanwhile Ted just laughed and, yet again, smiled warmly at the wobbly white haired man in front of him and just as Yue reached the door he spoke his last words. 

" Goodnight Yue…"

This made Yue jump. I NEVER TOLD HIM THAT! His mind yelled.

Thus he spun round to face Ted, but all he found was an empty bar with all it's lights off. Then the confused Moon Guardian felt his whole world collapse and felt himself fall backwards onto the cold hard pavement. The world was all squigglely and Yue didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that he was under a bright light and that something had just walked into the light and was standing over him. Wow, I think I am dead. No, wait. No I am not. I am just lying on the ground. Hmmmmmmmmmm hehehe. Who is that? Looks like someone I know. Oh pretty pretty eyes.  Slowly all Yue could see was the bright light fading and a soft sweet voice calling to him

"Yue?"

(A/N: Muwahahahahhaa. That wasn't as funny as I wanted it, but it was getting a tad bit too long, but they'll be some good bits in the next chapter. Well thanks for reading and for all those who reviewed. Thanks. So till next time. PIES!)


	10. The Morning After…. Again…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything written on the following pages. Apart from my name. That's about it… I'm poor. Pity me.

(A/N: Wow! We up to double figure chapters now, but I never thought I would get this far. Ah well. Here's Chapter 10. This chapter does include flash backs, so people be warned…)

**Why me?**

By The Redundant Goddess…

The Morning After…. Again… 

The sun shone through the pink hello kitty curtains and on to the sleepy Moon Guardian, who looked a bit worst for wears, tucked up in bed snoozing peacefully. The usually neat and tidy slivery long locks of hair looked all out of place and wild, his usually hard face looked calm and soft, with a slight hint of a smile forming upon his lips. Every thing seemed serene after the night before. Well, that was until Yue woke up.

Yue's sleepy eyes opened up slowly, hurting slightly due to the sunlight blinding him. He gave a groggy yawn and rolled over in the bed to find something beside him. Carefully he raised an eyebrow and poked the object. Nothing happened, so the pale-faced angel removed the cover to find a bright red traffic cone lying beside him.

" What the…?" Yue yelped. His slightly blood shot eyes widened and Yue shot up to a sitting position, only to find a massive headache hit him. The pained rippled through his head like Keroberous's teeth where ripping his brain apart. _Urgh… Ow…_ So Yue decided to slowly droop back on to the bed and lay down, which did seem to help his headache. _Dear Clow and all things holy, what the hell hit me? My Poor head. Owwy owwy owwwwwwww…_

He shot a glare at the red triangular object. _Where the hell did that come from? I knew Yuki had some odd bedroom furniture, but this is a little scary. I don't remember it being here. _So, Yue pushed it out of the bed, which produced a loud thud, which made the Moon Guardian's head explode with pain again. _OWWWWWWWWWWWWW. Okay, now I get it. Noise and sudden movements are bad for head. What in the name of Clow is wrong with me? If Eriol's been up to no good again I'll kill him!_

As he lay there for a while, Yue felt the headache subside into a low thud, though it still caused annoying pain. Things seemed to be going well after another few minutes of lying down starring at the ceiling. Yuki wasn't even there in his mind. _Thank Clow for that! If he were there he'd be singing that damn Barney the dinosaur song over and over again!_ A Shudder passed through Yue's spine. Then a, somewhat, evil idea popped, quietly, into Yue's foggy mind. _Why should I put up with this headache? Yuki is more used to this than I can! All I have to do is find the little kawaii freak and transform back and I'll be all right!_

So Yue looked deep within his mind to find his false form huddled in a corner. When the Angel asked the Snow bunny whether he would like to transform back, he got an answer he wasn't expecting. _Woah! Who would have thought he knew how to use those words? Well, that's that annoying Touya for you, teaching my innocent false form naughty words…_So, Yuki basically said no, which left Yue with a bigger headache. _So, now I have a huge headache, have woken up to a Traffic cone beside me, and my idiot false form won't come out… DAMN! What else can go wrong?_

"Yue?" A soft sweet voice called beyond the other side of the bedroom door. 

The Moon Guardian groaned. _Great, I just had to think it!_ Suddenly the door began to open and the silver haired angel felt a pang of panic flow through him. He quickly covered himself up and closed his eyes tight. _Please don't see me! Please don't see me…_ But as soon as the door was fully open, Yue opened one eye and he saw the small form and bright green eyes of his Mistress. 

"Mistress?" He croaked.

She smiled warmly at him and walked over to him.

"So, you are awake then. I thought you would have slept longer to be honest."

Yue blinked as he sat up, slowly and leaned against the headboard. _She's still in the same dress as last night. That's odd. Nice, but odd. _He was ripped out of his thoughts as Sakura sat down on the bed, quite close to him and held a glass of water in front of his pale face. 

"Here," She said softly. " Drink this."

Yue shock his head, even though it started to thump again, at his Mistress.

"I have no need to…"

"Drink?" She cut him off sounding slightly annoyed and a small frown appeared across her face. "Well, you did pretty well at drinking last night."

He gulped. _Shit! She knows. Oh, Clow…_Then it hit the not so angelic angel. All the memories from last night flooded his brain, which caused his cheeks to fill with blood. So, Yue just gave his Mistress a weak smile and accepted the cool glass.

"You have a point there Mistress."

Having said that only caused Sakura to frown more. 

"Yue!" she groaned, loudly. 

Yue winced as he took a long gulp of water. His free hand shot to his forehead and held it gingerly. His eyes looked at his Mistress's pleadingly only to find a playful smirk on her face and a dangerous glint in her eyes. 

"Serves you right." Her smirk looking more evil by the minute, though it was quickly wiped off and replaced by one of her more caring smiles. "Now, come on. Drink all of the water. It'll make you feel better."

After Yue drunk all of the clear, cool liquid, Sakura grasped the glass and went into the en suite bathroom to fill it up again. The angel groaned and held his head with both hands, his amethyst eyes wincing. Things just weren't going his way. _So now I can add having Sakura look after me. Joy!_ Though he didn't really mind that much, it was just embarrassing, _especially_ _after being completely wasted. _ A soft laugh drifted from the bathroom.

"You know I have looked after Touya so many times after he has had a night on the town and even Yuki, but I never thought I would be looking after my own Moon Guardian."

Again Yue felt his headache grow. _DAMN! Why is she making fun of me? That's not fair! _

"But at least your not telling me to… F off." She blushed as she walked over to Yue again and sat down, only this time sitting the glass of water on the pink beside table. "You're a very nice patient."

The Angel felt a blush coming on so he turned away, pretending to rub his head in pain and replied

"Thank you."

They sat in silence for a, seemingly never ending, minute. Just as Yue took a sip of water, Sakura broke the silence.

" So do you remember how you got home last night?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Flash back XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Yue looked up all he could see was a blurred image of a human shadow and a pair of green eyes. 

"Yue?" A Soft and familiar sweet voice called.

"Huh?" The slightly hammered suit wearing Guardian groaned. His eyes still unable to focus properly, which made him, feel a little woozy. 

"Yue?" The voice asked again. "Yue, is that you?"

He tired to stand up, but could only manage to sit, with the help of the shadowy person holding him. 

"I don't know, but you look slightly familiar." He paused; his eyes narrowed funnily and tried to look at the person properly. " Well, actually I don't seem to be able to see at the moment, but you sure do sound like someone I know." 

A hiccup escaped his lips as the person began to drag him up off the cold concrete floor. A soft laugh could be heard from the person, who was now beginning to look like a girl. 

"Yue, what in the… why were you on the floor?"

Yue laughed slightly. Nearly tripping both of them up.

"I was walking and then I was laying down." His words now began to slur. "Any way, who are you and why are you holding me? I CAN WALK!"

The girl dragging him along, who was wearing a black dress that Yue thought looked really nice, was struggling to hold the tall creature up. 

" Yes, Yue. I know you can walk, but you'll fall on the concrete if I don't hold you up." She huffed and puffed. But then stopped and lent him against a phone box. "Don't you know recognise me?" her voice sounded slightly sad.

Yue shrugged and grabbed a traffic cone beside him for support.

"Like I said, my eyes don't seem to want to work. All I can see is your eyes, which are really really beautiful by the way. They're like emeralds…"hiccup " or something like that."

The green-eyed girl felt her cheeks heat up and thanked god that her Moon Guardian couldn't see it. 

"Yue, it's me Sakura."

"Sakura?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, that's why your eyes are pretty…"

Sakura continued to blush, but laughed it off.

"Yes, it's me Yue. Now you stand still and I'll get us a cab."

And with that Sakura stood on the pavement, with an extremely drunk Yue and waved for a taxi home…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX End of Flash back XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you found me and we got a taxi back." The guardian said in a very flat and non-emotional way. Although his mind was completely the opposite. _OH DEAR CLOW! WHY ME???_

But, the kind hearted, auburn haired Mistress of the Sakura cards just nodded. 

"Yep, that's pretty much most of it." She sighed as her bright green eyes looked out of the window. She looked a bit sad, which worried Yue slightly.

"Sakura-sama? Are you okay?"

She looked back with her ever-cheery face and nodded quickly.

"Yes, Yue. I'm fine thanks. Just a bit tired."

The hung over Moon Guardian gave his Mistress a small smile, before asking a question that had been on his mind since he had remembered Sakura finding him outside the bar. 

"Sakura-sama, How did you find me?" 

She looked thoughtful for a minute before answering. Her eyes again looking a bit sad. 

"Well, after I went to say good bye to Eriol, who didn't actually leave Tomoyo's in the end, I went to find you." She sighed. " But I couldn't. So I asked Kero if he had seen you." _Uh oh_ "But he seemed to be really upset, so I went outside and I found Ruby Moon."_ Oh Sweet Clow NO! _" And she said that you flew off home because Yuki was asking to go home and you weren't happy or something."

Yue just sat there and blinked. He remembered what he and Ruby had been discussing and what had been said. He was amazed at what Sakura had just said. _What? Ruby didn't spill the beans? Amazing, though I am not so sure if it's a good thing though…_ But before Yue could think another further on the matter, Sakura continued her story.

"So, after that, Tomoyo and Eriol seemed to be getting along fine with each other, if you know what I mean…" She blushed "He had been after her all evening and was using me to get Tomoyo jealous or something like that. But any way they where together and I thought it best to leave, since Kero was too busy stuffing down cake and Ruby fixing her make up."

Dear Clow, that must have taken Ruby the whole night. Pfft Trust Eriol to play dirty to get a girl to like him. Well at least that explains all the touching… 

"Any way, I didn't want to take a cab home, because it was such a nice night. So I walked. It was really nice actually. I could see all the stars and all the twinkling lights of the town. Reminded of old times, you know. But when I walked through the centre of town I saw this figure lying on the ground, which…"

"Turned out to be me?" Yue butted in. Surprising both he and his Mistress. She let out a giggle.

"Yeah, it was you. I was a bit worried and it took me awhile to figure out why you were there on the floor, but then I remembered Touya and his night time fun and got us a taxi home and you know the rest."

The usually happy cherry blossom seemed to be upset. Not overly crying or hysterical upset, but not happy. This made Yue feel guilty. He felt guilty because he just remembered what Ruby had said about Yue going back to Yuki's. 

"Are you angry with me?" He whispered, his head slightly hung and eyes starring at the Hello Kitty du ve cover. 

"Huh? Oh, about last night?" She chirped. " Well, I was upset you didn't say goodbye and I was worried when I saw you lying on the street and then slightly annoyed that you got drunk…" A frown formed on her delicate features again, but then vanished and was replaced by the earlier evil smirk. " But since your suffering now, it's justice enough and I can forgive." She grinned cheekily. 

The Moon Guardian felt flabbergasted. His jaw hung open slightly and his eyes went a widened. _Wow! Go Evil Mistress! Never thought she would say that…_

"You know that isn't very nice of you Mistress!" He moaned in a very dramatic an over innocent way, trying to make himself look like the victim. However Sakura just giggled and winked at her Guardian before bopping him on the head.

"I know, but that's what you get for calling me Mistress."

Yue winced again and let out a strangled " OW!" before coming up with another question. 

"Where did you sleep last night?" He blushed suddenly. _Gee that wasn't at all rude was it?_ " I mean, erm… er… I mean…"

Sakura laughed and dipped her head to hide the shade of red that covered her cheeks. 

"I slept down stairs, since Yuki doesn't have any guest bedrooms. Though the sofa was really nice to sleep on. I didn't think it wise to leave you here on your own when you were… well… ill. Plus the fact it was late and all…" 

"Oh… right…" The Moon Guardian replied blankly. 

"So do you remember getting home Yue?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Flash Back 2 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura pushed her tall Moon Guardian, who was clutching a red traffic cone with all his strength, into the small taxi and gave the driver the address of Yuki and Yue's house. After managing, with some trouble, to get Yue's seatbelt on, she let her body drift back into the black leather seats of the cab.  She let out a tired sigh and let her eyes shut before they flew open as something heavy plopped into her lap. 

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm Soft." Muttered Yue as he layed his head on his Mistress's lap. 

" Erm… Yue?" Stuttered a slightly shocked Sakura, who's face now looked like an over cooked lobster.

"I saw Clowman." 

"What?"

"I mean Bar Reed."

"Er…"

"Damn I don't know what I mean, but you know right Mistress?"

Sakura let another sigh escape as she began to stroke her Guardians soft, if a bit messy, Silvery hair. 

"Yue, just go to sleep okay? You'll feel better if you do."

She heard a soft laugh, which was a nice sound to hear from her usually cold Angel, and felt his hand pat hers. 

"Okay then, I'll sleep. I can do that. Just watch me sleep. You look…" He yawned " nice by the way…" With that Yue nodded off and left a slightly stunned and heavily blushing Sakura, who just sat in the taxi with a very odd smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX End Of Flash Back 2 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Moon Guardian gulped.

"No, I don't remember much." He lied. _Well, what was I supposed to say? "Oh yes, I remember plonking my head in your lap before spouting complete rubbish and falling asleep!"…_

Sakura just smiled. 

"Hehehe. I guessed you wouldn't." She looked over at her dress. It was slightly crumpled and smelled of the party, but to Yue it still looked nice. _This is all I need. NOT NOW!_ However Sakura did a cute frown and tutted to herself. 

"Damn, I wish I hadn't have slept in this last night. It's going to be really hard to get out all the creases."

Yet again Yue felt a pang of guilt.

"I am sorry," he uttered.

"Oh no it's okay Yue. It's not your fault. It was old any way. I am sure it'll be okay."

She smiled again and made the guardian feel slightly better. But this strange conversation did remind Yue of something. _CRAP! My suit! I wonder if it's all ruined because I slept in it. That Bimbo Tomoyo will kill me if I destroy that shirt, not too mention Sakura will be pissed. _However as he went to check to see if it was ruined, he soon found out he shouldn't have been worried. Since all he was wearing was his trousers… and nothing else. His face went bright red as he pushed off the covers to reveal his pale bare chest, which he quickly covered again once he realised that Sakura had begun to stare at him.

"erm… did you… er… take of my…"

"Shirt?" the cherry blossom uttered quickly. " Yes I did. Erm… you see you had just started to take it off, after I had brought you up the stairs. Luckily I had brought the cards with me and used Power to carry you up here, your not very light I can tell you now. But anyway, once I plonked you on the bed you woke up and tried to get undressed. Unfortunately you tripped over that traffic cone and decided to make such a noise I had to use sleep on you."

Yue raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry for that, anyway after you went to sleep I finished taking off your shirt and tucked you into bed." She took in a deep breath and gave a weaker version of her brilliant smile. 

" I See." Whispered Yue. " Thank you very much, I am sure you didn't really want to do it, but thank you any way."

"My pleasure" Giggled Sakura, before clamping her mouth shut. 

Yet again the two people sat in silence and let their eyes gaze at each other for a bit before abruptly breaking eye contact and looking at other things in the room. Though Sakura's emeralds looked straight at Yue's messy hair. 

"Oh my!" She gasped. " Yue! Your hair! It's a mess. Let me brush that out for you!"

However before Yue could react, let alone say no, Sakura had jumped up on the bed behind his head and with brush in hand started to de tangle the Guardians long locks. 

Now Yue was in a state of conflict. His headache was made worse by Sakura's actions, yet the brush being combed through his hair felt like heaven. Not to mention all those funny feelings from last night had started to come back._ What am I to do?_ He groaned. However he remembered something. 

"Well, I suppose you could just think of all the bad things about her. You know. Ever time you see her focus and remembering all the annoying things about her that make you want to run away. That should put you off her."

It clicked. _Thank you Ted or… who ever you were…_ And so Yue did what Yue thought best. He started to think of all the bad things about Sakura. 

_She's annoyingly happy in the mornings. She is mean to me when I woke up this morning. She still looks good in that black dress even though it's creased, which is a bad thing. Er… Oh Clow…_ But it wasn't really working as Sakura's brush strokes were making the confused and hung over Guardian feel all floppy and relaxed. _Hmmmmmmmmmmm That feels. Good. ARGH! How can I think of bad things about her when she is being so nice to me? She's looking after me even though I ditched her last night. She even took off my shirt, which must have been weird. She's just perfect…DAMNIT!_

"Yue?" he could hear her whisper?

"huh?"

"Yue, You okay…"

"…"

It was no good. Yue couldn't fight it. He had fallen asleep as Sakura brushed his hair. He couldn't help it. So he lay there asleep, snoozing peacefully like before, with his head on his Mistress's lap. 

Sakura smiled warmly at her sleeping angel and brushed a couple of his bangs that covered his sleeping eyes with her fingers. She carefully stood up, with Sleep in hand, just in case he woke and place a small kiss on his forehead. Sakura watched as a small smile formed on Yue's pale face and then walked out of the room. Leaving Yue to dream of a certain green eyed girl brushing his hair on the moon…

(A/N: W00t! Muwahahahaaha. Phew, glad I got this chapter finished. A bit long though. This might be the last chapter I write for a while. Since I am going back to Sixth form soon and my Muse is being a bitch. I just don't know how to get from this chapter to the end chapter, which I have already planned out. I might see if I can put up the "Yue's holiday" chapters. That might work. But… I am not so sure, due to it making this fic too long. Any way. Thanks to all those people who keep reviewing this fic and giving it nice comments. They are very welcomed. If any of you have any idea's or questions or even challenges you want to put to me just leave a Review by clicking the box below or email me. My Address is on my Author page, which you can get to by clicking my name. Hehehe. Also I was wondering if they're any fan artists who read this fic, who could draw me a Yue in his suit. I would love to have a copy of that. Lol. Who know's I might try drawing one myself. Any way. Thanx a lot so until next time. PIES!)


	11. Of Plotting and Planning and…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything written on the following pages. Apart from my name. That's about it… I'm poor. Pity me.

(A/N: Sorry for the delay, as I said in the first chapter, my Muse Serverus is being a complete and utter… *ahem*. Well he ain't being nice that's all I can say. So here goes chapter 11, sorry in advance if it's a bit pants…)

**Why me?**

By The Redundant Goddess…

Of Plotting and Planning and… 

The few days after Yue's huge piss up and morning with Sakura were, for the Moon Guardian, horrible. Not so much for the fact he still felt a little woozy, but for the fact that he had to stay within the confines of Yuki's mind. He thought it best to offer a peace offering to his snow bunny false form, which came in the form of letting Yuki be Yuki for however long the doe eyed boy desired. Some might think that wasn't much of a sacrifice on Yue's part, but you'd be wrong. _YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE BEING STUCK IN HERE!!!!_

 Unfortunately for our long -suffering white haired wonder, Yuki's favourite TV channel, "K-Net.com", were having its annual "Sailor Moon" Marathon. 48 hours or more jammed packed with more School uniform wearing, pretty girl, Sailor Senshi than at an anime convention. At this point you had to feel sorry for Yue. Especially since Yuki had Tomoyo make him a "Tuxedo Mask" suite with embroided bunnies on it. _Why me?_

Now Yue was prepared to make this sacrifice. Since A) It was best to keep your false forms happy otherwise they might do something silly and B) Yue didn't really feel up to being part of the big wide world at that particular period of time._ Let that be a lesson to you kids. Alcohol may be fun, but it sure does make your insides feel awful…_Yet again there was an underlying reason other than the two above for Yue to willingly cage himself up in Yuki's mind. _No prizes for guessing why… because I say so! Besides, you could be wrong…_

Ever Since the amethyst-eyed angel awoke to find, not only a traffic cone, but also his Mistress, who he had ditched at the party that night, looking after him, which also included taking off his shirt. Not that he minded of course, which was the problem for our poor Yue. _Again I would like to point out I feel like banging my head against a brick wall or something harder like Yuki's or Ruby's skull, but since it hurts a lot, more like hell actually, I don't think it would be wise…_ Yue had made a brave move that night. He had " Kinda" admitted to himself and a barman that he did harbour some " unwanted" and " unnecessary" feelings for his pretty little, but not so little, Mistress. He knew they were there. He knew what they were. But how in the name of Clow was he going to get rid of them? _Answers on a postcard PLEASE!_

The Advice that the mysterious and somewhat all knowing "Ted" had given to the tiddled suit-wearing guardian hadn't really worked. _It's so damn hard to focus on bad things about the Mistress whilst she is being so nice to you. Not too mention the brush stroke she has…_So in that respect Yue was back to square one. Yet, being in Yuki's mind meant Sakura couldn't physically pester him and it also gave him time to think about his predicament in more detail than before, although the thoughts and feelings conjured up by thinking about it didn't make Yue feel any better. _Lucky me. Sailor Moon or Sakura? What a choice._

After the first 12 hours of "Moon Prism Power" Yue had managed to keep himself busy and sane by analysing Tomoyo's "Hot Dogs: The world we reap." Film. He was right to say that it did have many hidden meanings within it's carefully selected shots, but what they were exactly Yue still didn't have any idea. _You can see why most art critics are thought insane, drug users or both…_However the following hours after that were maddening. But Yue stood strong took the kawaii overload like a man, which meant he suffered silently until he could find the right person to take it out on. _Namingly telephone polls or better yet… Ruby. _

It really did seem like an eternity before the hyped up snow bunny finally hung up his prized costume and stopped singing that DAMNED theme tune. _Well that's the worse of it over lets just hope a Hello Kitty design exhibition is opening up as we speak…_ Unfortunately for Yue, Yuki had other ideas. For some reason the snow bunny had been making a timetable and had been ringing up phone companies. Not that Yue took any particular notice of what his idiotic false form was up to since he was already engrossed in his own dilemma. However, the white winged angel was about to find out just what exactly our little Snow bunny had been up to when he picked up the phone and dialled that familiar Mobile phone number. _Awwwwwwwwwwwww crap!_

"Oh hey dude! What's up? Hows your trip Touya?"

If it weren't for the fact the Yue was already in a state of un imaginable down-ness, this phone call would have made him reach and maybe even surpass the point of un imaginable down-ness. What followed was a conversation that contained a lot of " Dudes", " Beers" and oh yes " Dudes". _Please Clow, WHY ME?_

"…So any way, this receptionist was really… qualified if you know what I mean Yuki Dude!" 

A slightly cheerful Touya chuckled down the phone. However Yuki didn't seem to understand. 

"You mean she is smarter than you Touya Dude?"

"Er… never mind Yuki. I'll tell you later."

Meanwhile in Yuki's head, the eves dropping angel couldn't help but snort._ Naïve fool. Even Ruby would know what Touya meant. _Which lead Yue to be reminded of his first encounter with Sakura and how much of a good view he had. _Okay, maybe I shouldn't listen any more…_

"So when are you coming home Touya dude?" the cheerful grey haired asked… cheerfully. 

"Well" Sniff, snort, and spit. _Revolting human…_ "This trip is taking a little longer than expected. Some one has lost something, which means I won't be back for another couple of weeks. Hopefully it'll only take that long and I won't miss out on my dad coming back from his dig."

Yuki Smiled.

"Great. Be sure to get home safely and while you're out there visit Disney land for me."

Chuckle

"Sure Yuki dude. Whatever. Just make sure there is beer waiting for when I get home and my sister is alright."

There was a sudden pause, which made Yue feel a little nervous. 

"Has Yue been behaving himself? No more nightmares or anything like that?"

Oh shit. I am sooooooooo doomed… 

"Yue? No he's all right. A little under the weather, but he'll pull through." He grinned.

Needless to say, that stunned Yue slightly. _Damn, guess I can't take the Mickey out him any more… well at least not as much as I should do. _

There was a long sigh at the other end of the phone. 

"Well, alright then. Laters dude."

"Bye bye Touya Dude."

"Yeah, Laters Yuki DUDE!

" BYE DUDE!"

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!"

"DUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDE!"

"Bye."

And with that the two young men hung up on their 12-hour phone call. _Please help me!_

Luckily for Yue, Yuki was a very forgiving person and thus let, then forced Yue out into the world once more. Once again Yue was dressed in his usual white robes and his silvery hair was incredibly long again. Yet again… Yue was not a happy bunny.

"This is not good." 

He grumbled in an almost whisper. His eyes narrowed on deep thought and a definite frown could be seen darkening his handsome pale features. 

"Great. First I find out all of a sudden and out of the blue I have… "Feelings" for Sakura and then I find out that my plan of getting rid of them didn't and doesn't work!"

As he let him self pace back and forth, forth and back across the living room floor, his wings occasionally flapping. The hello kitty began to purr, or rather ring and interrupted his thoughts. _I hate that ring tone. _But Yue decided to let the machine get it. Yes, Yuki had bought himself a Hello Kitty phone with built in answer phone, which was nice for the cold Guardian since the person who had phoned up was a person he didn't exactly want to see at the moment in time. 

"Meow, Hello this is Yuki here, well actually I am not, but you know what I mean! Hehehe. Leave a message after the Kawaii meow." The recorded version of Yuki chirped, which was followed by a loud meow.

" Hello? Oh it's on. It's me Sakura, just wondering if I could pop over tomorrow to have a chat with Yue. I'll bring cake. Call me back and hi Yue if your there."

Yue blinked. He stopped dead in his tracks. His face paled.

" AWWWWWWWWWWWW CRAP!"

The irritated Moon Guardian let himself fall backwards onto one of Yuki's bright blue soft arm chairs and let a disgruntled deep sigh escape his throat. This was not good. Not good indeed. He could already feel a blush grace his cheeks and all those funny warm hearty feelings return once again.

"Great, my life just couldn't get any better. How am I going to keep myself from making a fool of myself in front of Sakura?" He moaned rolling his eyes and hanging his head in shame. " This is utterly pathetic and incredibly stupid. Why should I make a fool in front of my Mistress? It's only Sakura? Okay so I blush a lot when I am near her and I feel all funny, not too mention have horrid vivid flash backs of Thursday night. Why me?" What Yue had forgot to mention was that he had started to feel odd things when she wasn't there, such as disappointment and something else? Which of course scared him. A lot.

At once his mind started thinking of ways to get out of having to see his pretty emerald eyed Mistress in the morning or ever again. 

"Well I can't kill myself. That would kill Yuki and even though he is annoying and is only the false form of my self he has a life too and that would be wrong." He pondered. " I can't runaway. She could find me, plus the fact that she wouldn't be safe with only Keroberous to watch her. Even though she is incredibly powerful." He sighed. " Lets face it… I am, as most humans in my situation would say, screwed. Rightly and royally screwed." He growled. Letting a tiny ounce of fear enter his voice.

As he rubbed his now aching head his eyes glanced up to see the TV. His pale hands grabbed the remote and activated the screen. 

"May as well watch something since I am here. Might be something interesting on"

As he found himself flicking through the many TV stations, Yue found himself becoming increasingly annoyed at himself and at the adverts on the bright flickering screen before him. 

" Dear, Clow! Isn't there anything good on?"

But just as the screen changed, the Moon Guardian was confronted with a very interesting advert.

" Hey there! You on the chair!" A voice from the bright blue advert boomed.

Yue raised an eyebrow.

" Yes, I am sitting on a chair thank you for your comment." He hissed sarcastically. 

"Are you Stressed? Tired? Annoyed or basically wanting to escape from it all?"

This caught Yue's attention.

" Yes, actually your right. Do continue."

"Well, it seems you need to…"

Suddenly there was a huge fan fair and loads bright flashing lights emanating from the small set.

"A VACTION!"

"Vacation?"

"YES SIR-E! YOU NEED A RELAXING VACTION TO GET AWAY FROM IT ALL AND FORGET YOUR WORRIES!"

"Forget? Sounds like a good idea to me."

" So come to our luxury mountain resort, home of real life genuine peaceful monks and refresh your body, mind and soul Only at River wall resort!" The screen suddenly showed a map and some directions to the resort. This made Yue smile. 

"My, how wonderfully lucky I am." He grinned. His eyes sparkling like purple gemstones in bright light. "That's what I'll do when Sakura come round tomorrow. I'll suggest taking a vacation. She won't mind me being gone. She is powerful after all and I am sure after I have a few choice words with Keroberous I could safely leave her behind, in more ways than one. Yes. I can forget all my problems there. So when I come back I'll feel like my old self again. No feelings what so ever. That's a brilliant plan if I do say so myself!"

Once again Yue was happy and now sat happily plotting and planning his argument for going away on his little trip to purge his feelings for Sakura. But that was until Yuki started reciting all of the script from Sailor Moon.

"Grrrrrrrrrr. For once I have everything sorted and now that campish, imbecile of a false form has to wreck it! Clow give me strength!" The poor angel cried in distress.

As is by magic the Television was about to save our disgruntled Moon Guardian.

" And now it is time for the all time classic… Bambi."

An evil smirk crossed Yue's lips. He could feel his Mr Burns impression coming on. Things had really started to go Yue's way.

"Excellent."

So he sat back and enjoyed the Disney film without a care in the world. For after tomorrow his life was going to return back to normal or so he thought any way.

(A/N: W00t! Got this chapter out of the way. Not as long as the other chapters, but the next one should be a good one. Yue's vacation! Hehehe. Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the rest, but it will get back to normal once the next chapter is written. So until next time thank you for reading and please feel free to review. PIES!)


	12. Oh, we’re off, off to sunny…erm… somewhe...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything written on the following pages. Apart from my name. That's about it… I'm poor. Pity me.

(A/N: Attempting to write chapter 12, begin typing in t minus 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! CHAPTER LAUNCH! *All readers blink and sweat drop* erm… too much Eva.)

**Why me?**

By The Redundant Goddess…

Oh, we're off, off to sunny…erm… somewhere…but first operation "Runaway"! 

****

That Monday morning, the snow bunny was in high spirits, which to be honest wasn't unusual. However his other side was just as happy, which was a miracle. _Only when I am happy I don't show it and even if I did I wouldn't show it by hopping and skipping about singing "Oh, we're off, off to sunny Spain!"_

You see after Yue formulated his perfect plan after watching Yuki's favourite film in the world_ hehehe…_the Moon guardian persuaded the cheerful grey haired youth to let him go on a stress-busting break. That was, of course, after Yue blackmailed the snow bunny into it. _The threat of recurring Bambi dreams was more than enough to do it. Run Bambi, Run Bambi, run, run, BANG! Hehehe…_ Not forgetting to ask Yuki for a large sum of cash for the trip, although Yue was planning to fly by night, to and from the resort, thus cutting down costs_ but what Yuki doesn't know won't hurt him…_However the silver haired guardian had to get his Mistresses permission, which meant seeing Sakura, which Yue wasn't really keen on. _No shit Sherlock… I should really stop hanging around humans so much…_

Suddenly there was a high-pitched ring, which signalled for Yuki to spin around at high speed and hop to the door._ Is it just I or is Yuki a total idiot?_

"Coming!" Yuki squealed as he nearly slammed head first into the door. 

When the happy go lucky lad had finally managed to open the door without harming himself in any way, his and Yue's eyes nearly popped out. For there stood Sakura, hair done up in the usual way only a little bit longer, wearing a shiny pink boob tube, which really didn't leave much to the imagination _OH CLOW NOT AGAIN!_ And a small, no make that very small fluffy pink mini skirt._ That's not a mini skirt! That's a microscopic belt! _However Sakura didn't seem to be in such a good mood.

"Don't ask!" Was all the now red faced card Mistress could growl, whilst trying to make sure passers by weren't getting a good look at her behind.

 Needless to say Yue was in a state of ultimate shock. Some how Yuki managed to snap out of his trance, which looked more like a rabbit trapped in headlights (A/N: BOOM BOOM!), and let the slightly pissed off cherry blossom enter his humble house. Luckily for Yue, his false form, being the ever so kind person he was, had made a large pot of tea and had left out an assortment of nice cakes on the coffee table inside his kawaii living room. _Thank Clow for that!_ The angel breathed a sigh of relief. _At least once she has had something to eat she'll feel a little better… and not scold me for something I haven't done…_

The, now, calm and less pissed off Sakura sat on of the blue puffy chairs and chatted with Yuki for a while about this and that. Luckily none of that chatter had included Yue getting drunk and prating around. _Which is a small blessing…_ But they seemed to have fun. Then the time came for Yue to make an appearance. The wings came out and covered Yuki and before you could say, "That's not a skirt! That's a belt." The beautiful vision that was called Yue stood in front of his happier and slightly shorter Mistress. 

Yue gave an invontary gulp as he peered down at his, scantly dressed Mistress, sitting in the very same chair he had sat in the night before. He bowed his head.

"Good Morning Mistress."

She smiled; it would have been a bigger smile if Yue hadn't of said the dreaded "M" Word.

"Good Morning Yue," She rolled her crystal clear Emerald eyes. " And its Sakura remember?"

Yue let his pretty amethyst eyes roll as he let out a weak and obeying smile.

"Indeed Sakura-Sama."

There was an odd pause. A still and un-natural silence, which made Yue feel a little bit nervous, which was a feeling, as you would have gathered by now, the cold Guardian didn't like. Not one bit. He could feel those odd, uncomfortable feelings in his stomach return. His body temperature seemed to have, shot up although, Yue was sure Yuki had left quite a few windows open, letting a cold brisk breeze enter and chill the whole house. So there was no real reason for the Moon Guardian to have felt such an intense heat, especially around the face area. All of these things seemed to have come back in strength, which Yue decided was caused by the fact that his eyes couldn't peel themselves away from what the pink set of clothes his Mistress was wearing wasn't covering up. _Why won't my eyes move away from the legs? Why me?_ What made matters worse was that Sakura had caught Yue starring.

"What?" She asked half worriedly and half irritated. Her eyes scanning Yues flushed face in great detail. 

_Oh Clow! What can I say to get out of this one?_

The cool and calm Moon Guardian's mind was sent into a hot panic.

"Erm… er…"

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing such… er… clothing Sakura-Sama? Surely it is too cold to be wearing such items." _Phew. Saved…_

Sakura gave a large and unhappy groan.

"Yue, I asked you not to ask." She sighed, rubbing the temples on her brow.

At this Yue just gave a small smirk. His cat like eyes lit up with an odd and slightly sadistic gleam.

"Well, technically, you asked my false form Yuki not to ask. That didn't include me. So therefore I have a right to ask."

His Mistress gave Yue the most evil look she could muster, which was pretty hard considering how cute she was. _Especially in that out fit she is wearing. ARGH! DAMN YOU HENTAI BRAIN!_

"Yue?" 

"Yes Sakura-Sama?"

"Why?? Er… never mind." She sighed in defeat. "The reason I am wearing this ridiculous out fit was for Tomoyo's new film. Don't even ask what it's about, coz I have no idea! All I know is that she didn't turn up, probably due to Eriol, and I was stuck outside in the freezing cold for an hour and a half. So if you don't want to me to use the bubbles card on you, would you please get me another hot tea and a sticky donut!"

At once you complied with his Mistress's demands and brought her hot tea and sticky donut, which flavour she wanted didn't matter at that point. _Anything but the bubbles card! You have no idea how much that tickles!_ He watched her with half nervous eyes to see if she would act on her threat, but luckily for Yue bubble time wasn't going to happen. His not to so sweet and little Mistress was content, her small warm smile crept across her face after every, munch and gulp she took. Yue couldn't help but smile, which he hid straight away. 

After the bubble crisis was averted there was another strange silence. Not as strange and as uncomfortable as the first, it was sort of a happy silence or reflection. Which lead Yue to remember what he had done to make the green eyed teen to threaten him with humiliation. _Awwwwwwwwwwww crap. _Thus for that next minute or so Yue's gem like eyes latched themselves onto the only thing that didn't make him blush, the hello Kitty phone. The silence broke.

"So how are you Yue? Feeling better after Thursday night? I would have been round sooner but…" 

The Angel quickly jumped in and cut of Sakura's mini rant and decided to begin his plan, which he code-named "_Operation Runaway!"_

"Yes. Yes I am fine Sakura-sama. I must apologise for my actions that night. I was not myself." _Good start to the plan Yue. Just keep this up and you'll be away Scott free…_

The auburn haired girl smiled her magical warm smile and nodded.

"That's okay Yue, you were drunk. Not that bad really. You should hear someone of the things my dear innocent brother gets up to when he is out of his head. Like that one time…"

Yet again Yue cut in, his voice sharp and devoid of emotion.

"Yes, well. I should not have been in that state to begin with. It is not right for a Guardian to be, as you say, " Out of their head". If something were to of happened I would have not been in a fit state to protect you."

Sakura's face drooped a bit. 

"Oh."

A smirk appeared on Yue's face. 

"Besides, I know very well what Touya is like when loaded up to the eyeballs on beer. Something that I never wish to experience myself… EVER!" 

He let the last word linger for a bit. _Wow! I am starting to sound like my old self already. YES!_

The small-ish girl let a soft and warm giggle and gazed at her guardian with those pretty eyes of hers. Yue could feel his body react again and forced himself to snap out of it before it was to late and his plan failed. _GET A GRIP!_ Sakura let out a small sigh.

"Well as long as you are alright. Say why don't you go get yourself a cup of this nice tea and we can sit down and have a good, you know, chat." Her face beaming.

Feeling a bit startled at his Mistress's kindness, even though he had been his old blunt self, looked at her with an eyebrow up in confusion. _How can she be so nice? Okay she was like this when she was little, but you'd think after putting up with me for so many years she'd just give up! Amazing. Not even Clow would have done that… _Yet again his wall of ice threatened to give way to all the warmth that Yue gained from Sakura's polite suggestion, however, he resisted and managed to regain his cool and replied.

"No thank you Sakura-Sama. I have no need to eat or drink."

Yet Sakura was fast and countered.

"But, you drank on Thursday night and Friday morning." An eyebrow raised with challenge sent the Moon Guardian back a bit. 

_Damn she's good._

But Yue came back with

"Yes, Sakura-sama. Indeed I did imbibe alcohol and water on those days, but at this particular moment in time I do not feel the need for any such liquid."

_YES! See that! THAT'S THE YUE I KNOW AND LOVE! GO ME!_

Although Sakura started to pout in a very cute and adorable way, which made Yue feel guilty and confused, which produced these last words on the matter

" But thank you for the Suggestion."

_RATS! I WAS SO CLOSE!_

That all powerful smile appeared back onto her sweet, soft face her eyes filled with a strange light_ she knows she's won. DAMN! Hoe does she do that to me?_

"That's alright Yue." She replied cheerfully. "But… could you at least sit down. Your kinda making me feel nervous."

"No."

He knew what was coming next and shut his eyes.

"But, please Yue?" Her eyes went all sparkly and all cutesy pie, but since Yue couldn't see them, her trick didn't work. _ HA HA FOOOOOOOOOOOOLED YOU!_

He quickly turned away and let his eyes gaze out the window. He let a large smirk spread across his face like a wild fire and his eyes sparkled with glee. He had defeated the Kawaii eyes. But while looking out of the window he remembered what he was supposed to do. _Continue operation runaway soldier! I mustn't run away, I Mustn't run away, I Mustn't run away… yeah must stop watching that Evangelion anime too…_ He cleared his throat, which made Sakura jump and snap out of her kawaii eye thingy. 

"No, but I wish to ask a small favour of you, Sakura-sama."

The Moon Guardian could see her confused look be looking at her reflection in the window.  Her emerald eyes almost crossed and both her eyebrows were raised. Needless to say, it was very kawaii. _What ever face she pulled it would still look adorable. WHAT IS IT WITH THIS GIRL?_ Finally she let out an odd squeak.

"A favour? Yue are you in trouble?"

The Angel shook his silvery head.

"No, nothing like that Sakura-Sama." He muttered as he rolled his eyes. _Geez and I thought I was optimistically challenged…_

Again she looked confused.

"Then what?" A tiny trace of fear could be heard in her usual soft and happy voice.

Yue let out a weak smile and turned back to the scantly clad cheery blossom. 

"Perhaps if I were aloud to ask, then you would understand better?"

She looked thoughtful for a minute and her eyes began to gleam in an odd way, which made Yue a bit weary of her answer. 

"Sure…" She chirped. " But only if you sit down, otherwise I won't listen." An odd sort of " Ha ha ha. I'll get you to sit down even if it kills me" Smile graced her soft lips. _STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!_

Yue let out a sigh of defeat and rolled his eyes as he plonked himself down onto the far end a sofa nearest to Sakura. 

"May I ask now?" He mockingly whined. 

"Sure!" Her happy face plastered up again for all to see. 

There was a short silence. _There seems to be a lot of them about recently…_ Sakura looked like she was going to fall off the end of her seat if Yue didn't speak. But he did. Eventually. _I was building atmosphere!_

"I wish to ask your permission to go on a short vacation."

THUMP.

That would have been the sound of Sakura falling of her comfy blue chair. As the amethyst-eyed angel gazed down at his mistress, Yue could feel a smile coming on. But yet again resisted that urge. Again he got a good view, however he shut his eyes briefly until she got herself sorted. So sitting on the floor, Sakura looked up at her angelic like guardian towering over her, completely baffled. 

"That's what you wanted to ask me?"

He nodded.

"Yes."

She sighed, in a disgruntled fashion and pouted.

"But where will you go?"

Out of nowhere a colourful leaflet landed in her lap.

"River wall resort! But that's very expensive!" She gasped.

Yue smirked. 

"Yuki owes me." He said bluntly.

Sakura studied the leaflet carefully.

"But Yue, this is for old people looking for a relaxing weekend away, what ever will you do there? Bowles?" She started to sound a bit upset.

"Well Sakura-sama, I am, slightly, old and I wish to do some training. My time there would be spent re-introducing myself to some old strengths and meditation, if you like. No fear of playing Bowles at all."

_I think she's buying it… Come on! Go for it Yue!_

The cherry blossom eyes darted everywhere and anywhere all at once. 

"I see. How long are you planning to stay? What about all that stuff about you being around to protect me huh? I thought you had to be here to you, know look after me if I get in trouble and stuff?"

Damn why is she coming up with all this stuff now? This is really stupid! She usually tells me off for saying that. Saying that's she's strong enough on her own. Geez!

Yue let out another sigh.

"Look, See. I won't be that far away and I am sure Keroberous, after a few choice words, will look after you well enough. Besides, as you always say when you want to go off somewhere with out my persons being there, you are very, no, incredibly strong. Think of this as experience."

But this didn't do very much. Yue could swear he saw tears form in her brilliant green orbs, however she shook her head and smiled.

"Well, I suppose I could let you go. It's not like anything will happen and your right I can look after myself!" 

She put on a cheesy grin, which made Yue want to laugh. _BUT I DIDN'T! Laughing ain't my bag baby… yeah must stop watching Austin Powers…_

Yet again, the grateful guardian bowed his head to his Mistress below. 

"Thank you, you are very kind for allowing me this opportunity to…"

"Yeah yeah, yeah Yue. Whatever just make sure you buy me a nice present or I'll be mad." Sakura gave her guardian a quick wink. " Do you think you can help me off the floor as well?"

A small sigh escaped Yue's lips as he extended one of his large pale hands to Sakura's waiting smaller hand, whose grip was quite strong. As he hoisted her up she tripped on her pink stiletto's _WHAT THE? _And nearly fell on top of Yue for the second time, but the Angel moved out of the way just in time. _Though for some reason my face is on fire again!_ Yet he wasn't alone. Sakura's face was flushed bright red.

"Erm… thanks Yue."

Cough.

"Your welcome." The Angels voice just managed to make a sound at all. 

With that, Sakura quickly said good-bye and rushed out of Yuki and Yue's abode. The room was silent. Everything was still. You can guess what happened next.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Yue jumped up and punched some air. He was happy.

"Yes! That's it. Soon I shall be free from this house, this town, THESE HORRIBLE FEELINGS THAT PLAGUE ME!" His voice so loud and booming; yet he didn't care. Not one little bit.

"All I have to do now is to have words with that slob of a guardian beast and Bobs your fathers brother! Where's that phone?"

And so, Yue's little adventure was about to begin…

(A/N: W00t another chapter done. Hope you liked it. Thanks all those who keep on reading this fic and giving me nice reviews. Thank you. Sorry for all those people who thought they were gonna get to see Yue on holiday this chapter. BUT! Ph34r not. You'll get to see him enjoying his vacation and then some next chapter. I PROMISE! Hehehe. So till next time. PIESSSSSSSSSSS! Oh, and if you like Gundam Wing check out my new fic, One Spin Around The Sun Before The Waltz. Hehehe. It's odd. LATERS!)


End file.
